Tears for the Lost
by newmew4you
Summary: When a girl tries to steal all the food from cafe mew mew and gets caught, she is forced to work instead of go to jail. But when Kisshu drops by, he thinks she's the new mew and captures her for ransom, but in finding out she's not, an evil plan is formed
1. Hunger, Chapter 1

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so plz be nice! It could take awhile for my uploads to come in because i just started school, but i'll try my hardest! *pumps fist in air***

**Kisshu: Well this is gunna suck.**

**newmew: Shut up you! you're suppose to be the nice guy in my story!**

**Kisshu: That's why it's gunna suck.**

**Ichigo: I think it's cute!**

**Kisshu: Do you really think that Ichigo?**

***newmew has glint in her eye as she writes new script for Ichigo.***

**Ichigo: Nope. HAHA!**

**Kisshu: T_T **

**newmew: Awww his sensitive side! **

**Kisshu: Go to hell!**

**newmew: I'm already there you baka!**

**Kisshu: Whatever. NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW SHE JUST WRITES CRAPPY VERSIONS OF IT!**

**newmew: Crappy? YOU'RE FACE IS CRAPPY!**

**Kisshu: Then why do you love me so much?**

**newmew: ... *Has hearts in her eyes* Cuz you're so kawaiiiiiii.**

**Ichigo: Yuck ok i'll start the story i guess...**

**Chapter 1~ Hunger**

The darkness seemed to choke her, to make her regret every step she took, but she pressed on with her fists clenched tightly. Her breath was audible and shakey as she crept closer to her goal.

She peered into the room she was looking for, although it was dark she could see the glass containers reflecting the moonlight that shone through the window. The same window she had looked through earlier, and had her eyes become wide at the amount of food being made, displayed, and consumed.

She had seen an oppurtunity, devised a plan, and was going through with it. She slowly unlocked the window and opened it, but it gave a loud SQUEEAK! She stopped cold and held her breath, waiting to be caught, but after about a minutes she relaxed and left the window slightly open.

Tip-toeing over to the counter, she lifted a display case and silently placed it on the table. Reaching under the chocolate/strawberry cake platter, she carefully lifted it out the window and placed it on a box she had placed earlier. She continued to do this with the rest of the cupcakes, cakes and other delights decorating the kitchen.

Her nervousness forgoten, she carried all the food she could. Her mouth watered at the sight of all the food. She'd be eating for weeks! She smiled to herself and turned to the last cake. Glancing at the many other goodies she had, she wondered if she had enough. "Why stop now?" She asked herself and smiled deviously.

This one was big, the case weighed a lot and she almost dropped it but managed to get it to the table. Turning to the cake she carefully grabbed the edges and lifted, but it barley came off the stand. "I have to get this one!" She thought, determined. Lifting with her elbows and knees she lifted the cake, but in putting so much effort in lifting, she forgot about balance.

Swaying with the cake in her hands she bent to the left a little then trying to turn twords the window, the cake slid twords her face. she slid the cake back by tilting the plate down, but it crept to the edge of the platter and in an effort to keep it from falling to the floor she pulled it back up, loosing her balance completly.

She fell backwards onto the table where she place the cases and shreiked as she felt glass cut her back and the cake fall onto her face. Light flooded the room and she wiped the cake out of her eyes so she could see. Two men with shocked faces took in the scene. Trying to escape she pushed off the table but screamed in pain as she felt glass tear her arms and back up. Falling onto the floor she gasped in pain and felt cold sticky fluid crawl down her arms and back. She felt dizzy and didn't even try to get up as she heard two men call out.

"Ryou call the girls! I'll take this one down to the lab to clean up." A smooth but alarmed voice directed.

"Lab?" She murmmered feeling light headed. "This is just... a cafe..." And then everything went black.

**newmew: SO?**

**Kisshu: I wasn't even in it.**

**newmew: Who cares? DID YOU LIKE IT? **

**Ichigo: I did!**

**newmew: THANK YOU Ichigo.**

**Kisshu: You just wrote that in her script.**

***newmew hits Kisshu over the head with a pan* **

**Ichigo: 0.0 **

**newmew: ... Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: ...**

**newmew: Um... well ok... sorry for it being so short i'll make the next one longer PROMISE! REVIEW PLZ! *Shakes Kisshu* Kisshu? Come on nap time is over...**


	2. Never Trust a Theift, Chapter 2

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: Woohoo! I'v got the writing bug! I'm so exited to write this part because i love the person i'v made!**

**Ichigo: She is rea- ... where's Kisshu?**

**newmew: ...**

**Ichigo: Did he ever wake up?**

**newmew: ... yes...**

**Ichigo: So where is he?**

**newmew: ... In the closet...**

**Ichigo: WHY THE F*covers Ichigo's mouth* IS HE IN THE CLOSET?**

**newmew: Umm because he was annoying me...**

**Ichigo: *Opens closet***

**Kisshu: *Unconcious on floor***

**Ichigo: NEWMEW!**

**newmew: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW BECAUSE IF SHE DID KISSHU WOULD BE LESS ANNOYING AND ICHIGO LESS AGRESSIVE AHHHH NOO I'M SORRY!**

**Ichigo: *Chases newmew around with pan***

**Kisshu: *Opens one eye and sticks tounge out at newmew* Haha**

**Chapter 2~ Never trust a theift**

She bowed her head in defeat as the man cleaned the cuts on her arms. The room was deathly quiet, tourturing her even more. She looked up at the kind man's eyes, focused on her cuts.

"I-I'm very sorry." Was all she could say, knowing her words wouldnt help her at all. She had broken into the cafe and attempted to steal all their food, but fell and cut her arms and back up. Blacking out from the pain she had awoke in a room with computers in it and was laying on a table with the man cleaning out her gashed arm next to her.

He looked up in suprise to her talking, then focused again on her cuts. "You cut yourself up pretty bad." He commented. After a breif silence he spoke up again. "What's your name?" She chuckled darkly, thinking of an inside joke that wasnt in the least funny. "Mana Ayuta but call me Ayuta."

"Call me Keiichiro, I'm the cook here."

She blushed a terreble red, feeling ashamed.

"I-I just n-needed the food s-so badly..." She whimpered feeling tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry i-i'll do whatever i c-can to-" She stopped about to say 'pay it off' "Ha. What a sick joke." She thought to herself, feeling the tears fall down her chin.

Keiichiro sighed and wiped the tears away and she looked up in suprise. "If you needed them that badly, why didn't you talk to us? Maybe we could of worked something out?" She felt confused, stupid and ashamed. Ayuta bowed her head again and looked at him, confused.

"Why are y-you being s-so nice to me? I just t-tried to walk off with all your f-food that you made." She asked, tears blinding her.

Keiichiro chuckled inwardly, thinking "Because this cafe is just a cover, if an alien attacked that would be bad. A clumbsy burgalar? Not a concern." Humor flickered in his eyes for a second then turned to Ayuta for a reasonable answer.

"I can always make more!" He said with a smile.

Ayuta tilted her head to the side. "Well as long as he's not mad..." She commented in her head.

The room fell silent again and Keiichiro moved behind Ayuta to do her back. Lifting up the back of her gray shirt, he started gently pulling glass out. She blushed and was happy he couldnt see her red face. Ayuta then rembered what she was wearing for the night, a long sleeved gray turtle neck with black skinny jeans black boots with matching hat and gloves.

She flinched from the glass removal and took off her hat, her blonde hair falling out. She pushed it in front of her shoulder so he could work and took off her gloves. She sighed and reached up to rub her eyes, relizing she had a black mask on. "Oh ya, I remember, I got caught up in the 'theif' momment and went a lil crazy..." She thought, and removed the ridiculous mask to reveil her smoky blue eyes. She gazed around the room and wondered what a room like this was doing in a pink cafe...

The door to the room flew open and a man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes stormed into the room. Keiichiro sighed and moved from behind Ayuta.

"Ryou..."

"What the hell is your problom?" The man 'Ryou' shouted at her. Flinching, she opened her mouth to say something but Ryou cut her off.

"Dont even try reasoning with me bitch, your ass is going straight to jail! Do you hear me? JAIL!" He screamed.

She flinched again at his harshness of words.

"I..." Nothing came out and the tears came again silently.

"Ryou can I speak to you outside please?" Keiichiro asked with a sharpness in his voice.

Ryou stared at him a little shocked. "What? Your going to defend this good for nothing-"

"RYOU!" Keiichiro said louder. Ryou stared at him in shock and walked out the door with him following. Keiichiro shut the door behind him. Ayuta stared at the door also shocked. But it wore off soon enough.

She jumped up and looked for a window, most of the glass was out and she would survive a couple cuts on her arms and back. She spotted one across the room, but it was at the top of the wall. She looked for something to climb onto with and spotted a couple of sturdy looking boxes in the corner.

Pushing them with what energy she had, she positioned them under the window and climbed on top of the box. She pushed her shoulder aginst the window and it nudged open slightly, she pushed harder and it opened halfway. "Just a little more..." She desprately thought. The window gave and was now open all the way. Ayuta reached out and grabed onto a root and jumped up. "Must be in the basement..." She thought. She managed to squeeze her head through when she heard the door knob being grabbed.

She wiggled and her torso was through. all of a sudden she heard a gasp and she knew her time was up. she squeezed her self through the rest of the way just as she saw a hand grab the place where her ankle had just been. Jumping back she saw the man Ryou's head pop up and yell at her, but her adrenaline was in her and didn't hear him.

She turned and ran, desprate to get back to her place. All of a sudden she heard

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY-

MEW MEW LETTUCE-

MEW MEW MINT-

MEW MEW PUDDING-

MEW MEW ZAKURO-

**-METAMORPHOSIS!**

She stopped in her tracks. "That was...? Mew mews?" She thought. She had seen them on tv, and heard about them but what were they doing here? Suddently she gasped.

"There coming after me..." She whispered to herself.

And on that note five girls appeared around her, a bird a monkey a wolf a cat and a dolphin.

She looked around her self, surrounded.

Shit.

**newmew: *holds ice bag to head* OW OW OW OWIE**

**Ichigo: That's what you get for hurting Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: Awww you really do care about me kitten!**

**Ichigo: Ya right! Anyways Kisshu what did you think about this chapter?**

**Kisshu: WHEN WILL I COME IN? **

**newmew: After the next chapter maybe...**

**Ichigo: The later the better...**

**Kisshu: NO! I'm what make the story exciting! RIGHT FANGIRLS?**

**Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU KISSHU! FORGET ABOUT BITCHY ICHIGO AND COME TO US!**

**Kisshu: Sorry girls, no go. *Winks at them* **

**Fangirls: ~DIE~**

**Ichigo: 0_o Bitchy?**

**newmew: Hehe... alright see you guys later REVIEW PLZ! **

**Ichigo: IM NOT BITCHY!**

**Kisshu: Sure you're not love. *Smiles innocently***

**Ichigo: WTF IM NOT BITCHY *Throws Kisshu in closet again* **


	3. Too good to be bad, chapter 3

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: *YAAWWNN* **

**Kisshu: Ew morning breath.**

**newmew: How'd you get out of the closet?**

**Kisshu: Um hello, I can teleport!**

**newmew: Oh ya...**

**Ichigo: Damn, PAI!**

**Pai: *teleports into room* What do you want?**

**Ichigo: Put an anti teleport sheild in the closet!**

**Pai: In the... closet?**

**Ichigo: Yes in the closet.**

**Kisshu: She wants me to stay in the closet.**

**Pai: I dont have time for your flirty games. *Pai teleports out***

**Ichigo: Excuse me?**

**Kisshu: Is it true Ichigo? Are you flirting with me? *winks***

**Ichigo: ...NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW BECAUSE IF SHE DID PAI WOULDNT BE SUCH A... DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Pai: *Teleports in* And Ichigo wouldnt be so bitchy. *Teleports out***

**Ichigo: IM NOT BITCHY!**

**newmew: Um ok while Ichigo tries to find and kill Pai, i'll read the story...**

**Chapter 3~ Too good to be bad**

Ayuta was sourrounded by Tokyo mew mew, and she knew she wouldnt escape this time. A girl who looked like a pink cat pointed at her with a determined face.

"For breaking into the cafe and then trying to escape, we wont forgive you! For the future of the earth, at your service, ~Nya!"

Ayuta took a step back, looking at all of the girls. "No... I have... it cant end here... I have to keep looking!" She shreiked clenching her fists and crying. The other girls stoped and looked at her, confused and shocked. Falling to her knees she hid her face behind her hair and wept. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to a pink glove.

"If you come back, we could talk about what's wrong and-"

"NO!" She shouted, pushing her hand away and stood up, seeing an opening in the circle. Running for it, she heard one of the girls shout "Don't let her escape!"

"I have to!" She thought to herself and sprinted away.

She ran to the forest and didnt stop until she couldnt see any more because of the tears. She collapsed and gasped for breath, her cuts screaming in protest. Kneeling down, she felt her stomuch lurch and she threw up next to a tree. Leaning aginst the tree, she sobbed and gasped for air. Suddently she heard a woosh of air and opened her swollen eyes. A boy stood in front of her with a curious expression on his face, mixed with humor. Acully, less of a boy... "W-what the hell are you?" She stutured.

He had long ears, with cat like amber eyes. He had strange green hair and was wearing a black tee with a brown tank over it that cut off at his ribs, showing off his semi musculer stoumuch. He had black shorts on with a brown cloth over it, and two long peices of cloth coming off the back. He had pale skin and as he smirked, she could see two fang like teeth. She gasped and pushed herself against the tree more as he got closer, narowing his eyes. Then he smiled and gave a chilling laugh before he lifted his hand up to her.

At first she thought he was going to help her up but then his hand started glowing and she felt something being drained out of her, getting sleepy almost, she started to close her eyes. "Wh-what are yo..." She didnt finish her sentence, as she fell to the ground. "I'm going to die." She thought to herself, as everything got cold and dark. She didnt feel anything at first but then she felt her very soul be changed. It mixed and tumbled into something else... something dark. Then she was alive again, but not the same. She saw the mew mews in front of her, but she was looking down at them. "What the heck?" She thought inwardly.

"Chimera animal, ATTACK!" She heard and suddently she was diving at the mew mews. She swooped at the monkey and it narowley missed.

"Pudding ring inferno!" She heard the monkey shout, but her new body took her up away from the attack.

"What am I doing?" She thought but couldnt stop herself. Then she heard herself shout "HEAT SEEKING MISSILE ATTACK!" and she shot five missiles from her side. She watched as it hit every mew and they fell, hurt badly. "NO! I dont want to hurt anyone!" She tried to shout but the words didnt come out. "I... I dont want to hurt them!" Her spirit shouted, wanting the words to come out. Suddently she heard a spine chilling laugh and then the green haired man was by the pink cat.

"Will you go with me now kitty? Or shall i have my friend here kill you?" He asked pointing to herself. "NO! I WONT KILL THEM!" She shouted in her head, exept this time, the words came out. The cat girl looked at her, suprised. The boy looked at her suprised then angry. He jumped back from the cat girl on the ground and shouted "GO CHIMERA ANIMAL!" She started to move twords them but she felt herself resisting her new body. The boy gasped. She forced herself to turn around and when she did, she saw herself, the color of blue, laying on the ground. "wh-WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed and felt herself get tired again. She got sleepy and fell to the ground in her new body and it got cold and dark again.

This time when she opened her eyes, the world was sideways. She sat up with a groan and saw mew mews and the boy staring at her shocked.

She looked around at them.

"Well what the hell are you all looking at?"

**newmew: YAY! I really like that one!**

**Kisshu: How the hell am I the sensitive one in this story? I just stole some crying girls spirit.**

**newmew: well at the end... you'll seeeeee**

**Ichigo: AHA THERE YOU ARE PAI *Kicks pais ass***

**newmew and Kisshu: *sweat drops***

**newmew: Um ok REVIEW PLZ!**

**Kisshu: Pai, you're getting beat up by a girl...**


	4. Memories of no importance, chapter 4

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: ITS THE WEEKEND! I'll be putting a lot of uploads because i don't have anything to do!**

**Kisshu: Basiclly, you're saying you have no life?**

**newmew: ...I have a life...**

**Ichigo: Kisshu what are you talking about, you stalk me all day every day, where's YOUR life?**

**Kisshu: You are my life! *Gets closer to Ichigo* **

**Ichigo: EWWW CREEPER! *Hits Kisshu over the head with pan***

**Kisshu: OW STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT!**

**newmew: Hehe while the lovers fight i'll do the disclaimer. NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OTHERWISE KISSHU AND ICHIGO WOULD BE TOGETHER!**

**Kishhu: YAY! **

**Ichigo: EW!**

**newmew: yaya while you're in denial, i'll read the story!**

**Chapter 4~ Memories of no importance**

Ayuta was laying against a tree, looking at everyone's open mouth.

"How..." The cat asked, stunned.

"Damn, well this will be interesting to Pai... see you later kitty!" Said the strange man and then he dissapeared.

Ayuta sat there, glaring at where he used to be. Then turned to the mews all sitting up looking at her.

"Well isn't anyone going to tell me what just happened?" She folded her arms and specificly stared at the pink cat, since he seemed most interested in her.

She sat up, then looked at her comrades. She sighed. "We can't tell you unless you come back to the cafe." She said slowly.

Ayutas eyes widened then she regained her poker face. "Fine. But you cant keep me there." She negotiated. The pink cat bit down on her lip.

"We cant make any promises," The bird seemed to say angrily,"After all you did break into our cafe."

Ayuta raised an eyebrow. "Our cafe?" She asked confused.

The bird opened her mouth, her voice caught in her throut. The other girls looked at the bird, there eyes wide. Ayuta tilted her head.

"Do you... do you own the... cafe?" She asked her brow furrowed.

"Yup! We help own the cafe!" The pink cat shouted, all the girls looked at her.

"Hm I see..." Ayuta mused. She leaned her head back on the tree and fell asleep, exhausted.

When she opened her eyes she was staring at a gray ceiling. She sat up rubbing her aching head and looked around. Seven people where in the room looking at her, Keiichiro, Ryou, a girl with red hair in pigtails, one with green hair with big worried eyes, one with with yellow hair sitting on a ball, one with blue hair glaring at her, and one with purple hair looking like she was bored. Ryou was leaning against the door not really looking at her and the others were spread around the room.

She let out a loud sigh and turned to Keiichiro with a netural expression. "Well seems both of us have some explaining to do eh?"

Ryou sighed and put his hands behind his head and walking out of the room. Keiichiro walked up to her and stuck a needle in her.

She stared at him in fear then collapsed onto the table.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zakuro asked, arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"It's the only way. It would be hard to explain-"

"Thanks to Ichigo." Mint interupted.

"What? I saved our butts! YOU are the one who said OUR cafe!" Ichigo protested.

"It doesnt matter anymore, she'll only remember blacking out after trying to steal everything." Keiichiro stated sighing.

"I wonder why she was stealing the food, na-no-da!" Pudding wondered out loud balancing on her ball.

"She said earlier, she had to keep looking... i wonder what she ment..." Lettuce noted.

Ichigo put her finger to her chin. "She seemed pretty resistant to coming back with us... "

"Because she knew we were gunna take her to jail!" Mint raged staring at the sleeping girl.

"She's very pretty, isnt she? na-no-da!" Pudding said jumping off her ball to walk over to her. Everyone looked at the blonde girl.

"Ya she kinda is." Lettuce observed. "No pudding, dont sniff her hair! She's sleeping!" Lettuce ran over and picked pudding up.

"But her hair smells like honey, na-no-da!"  
"I'm sure it does but still-"

The girl groaned and everyone froze.

Ayuta opened her eyes halfway, her head feeling clouded and tired. She closed them again, the harsh light hurt. Rolling over she opened them again to a stunned green haired girl holding a young child.

"Wh-who are you?" She mumbled.

"I'm Pudding! And this is Lettuce!" The girl, Pudding, wiggled out of Lettuce's hands and came up to Ayuta's face. "You smell like honey na-no-da!" She smiled widley.

Ayuta scooted back, and fell off the table.

"AHH!" She yelped, falling on her back.

"Are you ok?" Another unfimilar voice asked. A man with kind eyes reached down to help her up. She tilted her head to the side.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked the man. He seemed to be taken back a bit but smiled again.

"No we've never met." The man said and helped her up. The room was filled with other girls, who she did not reconize. Then she rembered what had happened, but strangly her mind seemed a little foggy.

"Ah." She said bowing to the man. "I'm very sorry for trying to steal the food!"

The man looked at the other girls and nodded, confirming something.

"We need you to explain why you did it." The man said with serious eyes.

She bowed her head again and sighed. "I... I don't have any money for buying food and i'v been so hungry for the last couple days and saw the food..." She explained red from having to tell the people her sad story.

"Why dont you ask your parents for money?" A red head with pigtails asked.

She looked down, not wanting the others to see her face. "My family is poor and I felt asking for what money they had would be a burden." She said but closed her eyes tight, having to tell the lie hurt.

The other girls looked at her sympatheticly exept for a girl with purle hair who seemed to be observing her. The man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell you what, if you work off the money, we wont report you." He told her.  
She looked up exitedly. "Really? Oh thank you so much!" She bowed her head.

The other girls looked at him a bit suprised.

Pudding jumped up in the air. "Yay! Another oniichan!" And ran over to hug her.

Ayuta stood there akwardly as Pudding hugged her. "Oniichan?" She asked.

"Don't worry she calls everyone that." Lettuce said laughing.

The other girls seemed to stare at her still, and she felt unwelcomed.

The man saw her uncomfort and chuckled. "We all work at this cafe, i'm Keiichiro, the chef. That's Ichigo, Mint and Zakuro." He said pointing them out.

She suddently relized why they were all staring at her. She bowed her head again.

Ichigo ran up to her and slung her arm around her. "Well you're working here now so it doesnt matter! Oh ya what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Mana Ayuta but call me Ayuta." She said a little glad she was being accepted a little.

"What a pretty name! Na-no-da!" Pudding said jumping back onto her ball. "Watch this!" She yelled, bouncing on the ball while spinning plates on her fingers and head. Ayuta clapped, amazed by the little girl's balance, untill she slipped and fell off the ball and the dishes went crashing everywhere.

"UGH Ichigo clean that up!" Mint moaned.

"Why me?" Ichigo yelled, "You're closer to her!"

"Yes but it's my tea time." Mint commented.

While those two fought, Lettuce ran over to help pudding up, and Keiichiro said he was going to start restocking the cakes while Zakuro leaned against the wall, arms crossed staring at Ayuta.

**newmew: Ah I think this turned out very well!**

**Kisshu: Aw i left.**

**Ichigo: Who cares.**

***Suddently Pudding, Mint, Zakuro and Lettuce burst through the door.***

**Mint: HEY! WHY ARNT WE IN THE OPENING AND CLOSINGS NEWMEW?**

**Pudding: Pudding wants to talk too! Na-no-da!"**

**Zakuro: ...**

**Lettuce: It'd be nice if we could have a word in here or there...**

**newmew: AH SORRY jeez i'm a little busy with my other story and the one i'm planning to do.**

**Mint: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!**

**Ichigo: Guys...**

**Mint: WHY ARE YOU HERE? JUST TO BE WITH KISSHU?**

**Ichigo: *Turns red* NO! I got invited here! *Sticks tounge out***

**Mint: WTF NEWMEW? **

**newmew: How did you guys get in here? I had security...**

**Mint: We went in through the back door.**

**newmew: Dammit I have to remember to keep that locked...**

**Mint: GET HER! **

**newmew: AHH OK REVIEW PLZ! IM SORRY! PLEASE DONT HURT ME!**

**Mint: MINTO ARROW!**

**newmew: OUCH! COME ON I'M SORRY!**


	5. Remembering, chapter 5

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**Mint: Ahhh some time to talk the common people... **

**Pudding: Mint that's not nice, na-no-da!**

**Lettuce: They could be very rich people reading this!**

**newmew: mmmfmhfm *tied to a chair with gag***

**Zakuro: Was that really necessary? **

**Ichigo: I don't think it was...**

**Kisshu: Hmm *pokes newmew* **

**newmew: MFMHMHFMFHM **

**Kisshu: *smirks* *poke poke poke poke poke***

***newmew rocks her chair and falls on Kisshu's toes***

**Kisshu: AHH DAMM YOU**

***newmew spits out her gag* **

**newmew: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OTHERWISE-**

***Mint puts gag back on* **

**Lettuce: Ok... time to start story...**

**Chapter 5~ Remembering**

Ayuta looked down at her 'uniform'. A black tee with a brown apron over it, with a red skirt and her long blonde hair tied back with black plain shoes.

Keiichiro sweat dropped as he saw her examining her outfit she was to wear to work.

"Sorry, we didn't really have any more uniforms... and plus since you're only working as the dishwasher I didn't really th-"

"I LOVE IT!" She proclaimed, hugging her new outfit and spinning in circles.

Keiichiro looked at her questionably.

She glanced back at him, smiling widely. "I'm comfortable in anything I wear!" She explained.

She smiled happily and pranced around.

"Well as long as she's happy in it…" He thought and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh Ayuta, could you help the other girls clean up the café before it opens please?"

Ayuta stopped spinning. "Sure!" She skipped happily out into the open room, to find Zakuro leaning against the wall in the shadows, looking at her. "Good morning Zakuro!" She almost seemed to narrow her eyes at her, and she suddenly felt an air of hostility. She blinked all the humor drained out of her face. "Zakuro… Wh-"

Zakuro growled and pushed off the wall walking toward her slowly. Something about Zakuro was so intimidating… she just couldn't move. Zakuro got closer and stared down at her.

"Don't lie." She spat. "I can tell easily." She stared up at the purple haired girl, shock plastered on her face.

"So tell me why you really stole the food and why you don't have any money." Zakuro folded her arms staring Ayuta down. She was speechless.

"I…" Nothing came out. RING- DING- ALING

The bell that rang that alerted when someone entered the café chimed and Ayuta turned away from Zakuro to attend to the person.

"Sorry we-" She stopped mid-sentence. She saw a boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and suddenly flashbacks of his head popping up at a window and yelling at her filled her head. Her eyes grew wide as she heard Keiichiro in the back of her mind say in an exasperated voice:

"Ryou…"

Ayuta's eyes were wide with fear; she did not know what was going on. The boy turned to her with a smile. "Hi I'm-"

"You're Ryou." She stated her eyes still huge. Ryou looked taken aback by this. He had left the café that night before she was given the memory erasing medicine. So how could she know his name?

Ayuta still stared at him, words like 'Bitch! Ass!' and a string of other cuss words cluttered her mind, all in his voice. "We've met before." Ayuta stated. It wasn't a question.

Ryou was still shocked and stared at her. He cleared his throught and tried to look cool and composed. 'No I'm pretty sure we havent…" He lied smoothly.

"Liar." She stated. He blinked at her.

Keiichiro walked into the room. "Why are all the chairs still up on…" He trailed off seeing the tense atmosphere between Ayuta and Ryou.

"Keiichiro talk to me in the basement." He said, never taking his eyes off Ayuta.

Ayuta just stared at him her eyes glazed over.

* * *

Kisshu waited impatiently on a couch. He put his head in his hands and moaned.

"Complaining won't make the process go any faster!" Taruto sneered, levitating across from him.

"No, but it'll make me feel better so shut up." Kisshu snapped.

Taruto stuck his tongue out at Kisshu.

"Both of you stop fighting, you're distracting me." Pai said over his shoulder at the two. He was reading data on his computer.

Kisshu sighed. "So how could that girl pull her spirit out of my chimera animal?"

"I don't know, but I want you to visit her and try again, and if she pulls out, capture her." Pai said, writing things down.

"Where is she?" He asked, bored.

Pai typed some things into his computer. "It looks like she is at the mew mew's café."

"Hahaha have fun capturing her with the mew mews around!" Taruto sneered.

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "Greaat thanks for making my life difficult Pai."

"Anytime." Pai said, not paying attention. And with that, Kisshu teleported out.

Kisshu appeared above the café, looking down with his golden eyes. He chuckled,

"I wonder if she'll remember me." He sneered and teleported into the café.

* * *

Ayuta stood there, continuing to clean the same table. Zakuro had left with Ryou paired with Keiichiro down to the basement. She shivered. "How do I remember his name… and what are these damn scenes that keep running through my head?" She questioned herself. The image of Ryous head popping up at a narrow window and yelling at her, kept replaying in her mind. His voice calling her a bitch and yelling numerous other words at her. "Why…" She whispered, and tears brimmed her eyes.

She stood up from the table and wiped her eyes, wondering where the others were. "Did I come too early?" She wondered looking at the clock. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw green flash past the window. She turned and looked out the window. Nothing. "Strange…" She murmured walking away from the window to wash the next table. "What was with Zakuro…?" She wondered, "Does she really know that I'm lying, or does she just not like me?" She asked no one. "Well I wouldn't really be best buds with the girl that just broke into the place I worked either…" She thought. "Well I'll have to be extra nice to her then!" She smiled and held her fist to her chest, determined to get the purple haired girl to like her. Suddenly a knock came to the front door. Ayuta turned, surprised. The café was closed and the sign was out there… She opened the door. "Yes…" A boy stood there and her eyes widened.

Zakuro stood next to Ryou, looking at Keiichiro intently.

"Why does she know my name?" Ryou asked the chef.

Keiichiro shrugged. "The medicine should have fully erased her memory… unless…" He murmured.

"Unless what?" Zakuro asked smoothly.

"After the medicine is injected, she has to sleep for a certain amount of time to allow the memories to fully erase. But if she is woken up early, it only erases some of her memory." Keiichiro explained. Zakuros eyes widened.

"Pudding woke Ayuta up, do you think…?"Zakuro suggested. Keiichiro sighed.

"Yes that's probably it." He turned to Ryou. "Since we don't know how much of her memory is erased, It's better to not talk or show her anything that could replay that night, just in case one of the things she remembers is Ichigo saying they help own the café, because that will be very hard to explain."

"We've got ourselves in way over our heads…" Zakuro sighed, leaning against the wall.

* * *

A curious expression came across the boy's face as he examined her outfit.

She stared at him, knowing him from somewhere. Suddenly something told her, he was a very bad news.

The boy suddenly made a noise and she looked up at him, a mix of curiosity and fright on her face.

"Another mew mew… Well that changes the plan completely…" He sighed putting his hands behind his head he looked at her.

"Why aren't you running?" He asked.

She looked at him, confused. "Should I be?" She asked in a shaky voice.

He laughed and suddenly waves of chills went down her spine. She knew that laugh; she was terrified by that laugh.

The boy looked at her, holding up a glowing jellyfish. She looked at it curiously.

"Yes." He said and let go of it.

It floated over to the forest, and suddenly a terrible noise came from the bushes. A roar made Ayuta cover her ears as a giant mutated ant came crawling out. Ayuta fell back, utterly shocked.

"Now," the boy said getting her attention, "Let me see you fight! GO CHIMERA ANIMAL!"

And suddenly, those three words sent a wave of images at her. The boy looking down at her, telling her to kill one of the mews, her seeing her mangled blue body on the ground, his laugh. Ayuta covered her ears, the boy cackling, the monster roaring, and her screaming.

* * *

Zakuro Keiichiro and Ryou's heads all snapped up to a scream and roar that came from outside. Zakuro sprinted up the stairs, her reaction faster than the other two. She ran down the hallway and turned to the front of the café, to see Ayuta curled up in a ball in the doorway of the café screaming.

"Ayuta!" Zakuro screamed, but her voice was lost in another roar. Zakuro sprinted to her side, and saw a giant ant coming toward her, with Kisshu smugging floating behind it. Zakuro clenched her fists; she couldn't transform into mew Zakuro without Ayuta seeing and possibly trigger her memory to come back.

Seeing the chimera animal come closer she picked up the screaming girl and ran into the café, the ant was too big to enter. She placed her in the corner of the kitchen. Ayuta was crying, her hands over her ears screaming still. Zakuro kneeled down and put her hands on Ayuta's, trying to comfort her. "Ayuta!" Zakuro shouted. Ayuta stopped screaming and opened her eyes half way, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I-I"

Zakuro stroked her hair, "It's ok! It's ok!"

"N-No! I-I-I…" Ayuta sniffled, trying to say something. Zakuro held onto her shoulders firmly.

"What is it Ayuta?" She asked.

Ayuta closed her eyes and place her hands over them. "I KNOW HIM!" She screamed clenching her fists over her eyes, "WHY DO I KNOW HIM?" She screeched.

Zakuro went pale, and pulled the crying girl into her arms. "Shhhh its ok… everything's alright…" She murmured into the weeping girl's ear.

Ayuta gave some last whimpers then fell asleep in Zakuros arms. Zakuro sighed and lifted her up, planning to carry her down to the basement.

Keiichiro and Ryou came up the stairs. "What happened?" Keiichiro asked, staring at the girl in Zakuros arms.

She growled and nodded toward the front door, "She remembers Kisshu." She spat his name.

Keiichiro and Ryou looked at each other, then the front door.

Kisshu hovered in the air, becoming impatient.

"Did they just ditch me?" Kisshu threw his hands in the air. "What bitches…" He pouted and reversed the chimera animal.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice behind him challenged.

"Hm?" He turned lazily, and then something skimmed his bangs. He watched as half of it fell to the ground. "Hey!" He shouted, turning toward the bird. "I didn't come here for you!" He yelled as he started to teleport.

On the spaceship Kisshu teleported into Pai's lab, observing his new haircut. Pai turned to him.  
"No girl?" He asked glaring at Kisshu. Kisshu made a 'Pft' sound as he looked up from his hair.

"I've gathered some interesting information instead." He said crossing his arms.

"And that would be?" Pai asked.

His eyes smiled as he looked at Pai. "She's a mew mew."

Pai's eyes widened. "And how do you know that? Did she transform in front of you?" He questioned.

"Well I think she had one of those outfits they all wear, so she must work there, and don't only mew mews work there? But no she didn't transform, she just started crying and screaming." He shrugged. "Must still be getting used to the 'alien' thing." He smirked. "She didn't seem to remember me either."

Pai seemed too contemplated over the Kisshu's report. "And why didn't you bring her here?" He asked frowning at him.

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "That wolf girl stepped in and took her before I could."

Pai nodded and turned back to his computer. "I'll tell you what to do next tomorrow." Pai said over his shoulder.

Kisshu put his hands behind his head and headed for the door. "How interesting…" He mumbled his eyes full of deviousness.

**newmew: Sorry this took a couple days to write because,**

**1: I got punished and suspended off the computer **

**2: It was long**

**3: I was working on other stories also**

**Mint: HOW DID YOU GET OUT?**

**newmew: Kisshu teleported me.**

**Mint: WTF KISSHU?**

**Kisshu: She said if I let her out, she'd let me kiss Ichigo in the next chapter!**

**Ichigo: WTF NEWMEW?**

**newmew: *rubs back of neck and sweat drops* -laughs nervously- Um well I… REVIEW PLZ *runs away***

**Zakuro: *sighs* Why do I hang out with you guys?**

**Pudding: Because you're the cool loner girl in the story, and secretly, you just want some friends, na-no-da!**

***everyone stares at pudding***

**Kisshu: Looks like she's got you all figured out *snickers***

**Zakuro: Be quiet 'guy who has crush on main character #2'**

**Kisshu: #2?**

**Zakuro: She ends up with Masaya.**

**Kisshu: F%$& THAT MASAYA'S SUCH A FLAT CHARACTER HE'S BORING AS HELL!**

**Zakuro: Ohh looks like I struck a nerve?**

**Kisshu: *Angry vein pulses* GO SIT IN A CORNER AND CUT YOUR SELF!**

**Pai: No that corner is mine Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: OMFG whatever, see you guys next chapter, REVIEW PLZ.**

**Pai: *runs to corner* MINE!**

**Kisshu: -_-***


	6. Unwanted, chapter 6

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: OMGZ I'm finally back on the computer :3**

**Kisshu: I hope this is a lesson to do your homework!**

**newmew: Not really**

**Ichigo: AH I JUST RELIZED I HAVE TO DO MY MATH HOMEWORK!**

**newmew: Heh so it's Labor Day weekend, IM GOING TO BE WORKING REALLY HARD! *has determined glint in eye***

**Kisshu: Just make sure it doesn't suck…**

**newmew: Gee thanks for the encouragement…**

**Kisshu: Hey cheer up; here I'll do the disclaimer for you. NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NO MATTER HOW MANY DREAMS SHE HAS ABOUT ME**

**newmew: W-w-what? *Blushes deep red* I-I-I do no such thing…**

**Kisshu: Haha on with the story!**

**Chapter 6~ Unwanted**

Ayuta looked down at her hands, all the people in the café were staring at her.

"I-I don't know how I remember him, I…" She was very confused. "I saw myself d-d-" She choked out the word. "-dead."

She looked up and saw the alarmed faces of the employees.

Ryo stepped out of the huddle, speaking first.

"Ayuta, are you sure you weren't dreaming? We found you asleep in the kitchen…"

It was true; she had awoken in the kitchen. Ayuta didn't say anything. "Maybe." She said, trying to convince herself that the green haired floating boy was her imagination, and a giant ant hadn't appeared, and he did not mention her being a mew mew…. Ayuta clenched her hands into fists, looking up at the blonde.

"But how do I know your name?" She yelled, frustrated. He cleared his thought.

"You've probably heard my name being mentioned to work here at the café, it's pretty famous." Ayuta tried to believe this. She shook her head again. "Yes you're probably right…" She mumbled, looking back to her hands.

The morning light shined through the narrow window. Ayuta sat on a metal table, the café attendants in a circle around her. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, and her outfit was dirty from… from what? Sitting on the kitchen floor? She looked up again.

"Why is my uniform dirty?" She asked. Keiichiro seemed to hesitate.

"It looks like you fell while outside." He said. Ayuta narrowed her eyes at her hands.

"You came in pretty early," Zakuro commented, leaning against the wall. "You were probably tired and fell asleep cleaning."

Ayuta looked up into the purple haired girls eyes. They were hard as usual, but behind that hardness hinted… pity? Ayuta cocked her head to the side.

RING-DING-ALING the bell to the door rang.

"Ah well, we need to tend to the customers!" Ichigo smiled at the girl and offered her hand to help her up. Ayuta looked at her hand and suddenly saw a pink gloved hand instead. She widened her eyes then shut them quickly. She got up on her own, her slight bangs covering her eyes and walked out of the basement to wash dishes.

Ichigo watched the girl go out the door, she seemed disturbed slightly. Keiichiro sighed.

"She's remembering more and more. That's not good…" He mumbled. Zakuro sighed sadly.

"She doesn't completely believe that the incident was a dream, but maybe if things just go back to normal she'll forget about it."

Ryou nodded and headed out. "Let's just hope things stay normal…" He whispered darkly and walked up the stairs to attend to the busy café morning.

Kisshu flew around in circles outside the café.

"ARRRG IM SO BORED!" He moaned. "When the hell is Pai gunna come up with a plan?"

"Now!" Taruto teleported in front of him with his hands on his hips. "He's got a plan! Come on!"

Kisshu and Taruto teleported into Pai's lab. "Heeeey Pai!" Kisshu flew circles around him.

Pai grabbed the piece of cloth hanging from his pants and threw him onto the ground, never looking up from his computer.

"AAAhhhhooooowwww" Kisshu rubbed his head. "Guess I kind of had that coming…" He mumbled and stood up. He looked over Pai's shoulder. "So what's the plan Pai?" He asked, trying to understand the complicated diagrams on his computer.

Pai turned and gave him an irritated look and let out a short growl. Kisshu backed up, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry sorry!" He said laughing nervously. Pai pressed a button and a hologram appeared above his computer.

"You are going to capture the new mew, bring her here, we are going to hold her for ransom of their leader, Ichigo," Kisshu smiled brightly. "Without the leader to guide them, we will attack different parts of Tokyo, separating them. Then attack their base, that café. We will mentally and physically exhaust them." Pai finished, and the hologram disintegrated.

"I love it!" Kisshu smiled from ear to ear.

Taruto snickered. "Have fun collecting that new mew, she seems feisty!"

Kisshu groaned. "Oh ya I forgot about that… hey Pai why didn't she remember me before?"

Pai typed some things into his computer. "Well when she pulled out of the Chimera animal, her spirit went back into her but in the process could have messed up some of her senses. Like memory. But slowly, it will come back to her and she'll remember everything that happened that night." Pai explained.

Kisshu nodded his head. "So how am I going to capture her?" He asked again.

Pai shrugged.

Kisshu twitched slightly. "You can figure out how most of her memory was erased, but you can't think of a plan to get her here?"

Pai turned to Kisshu annoyed. "I can't do everything myself Kisshu! Use your head and come up with something yourself!"

Kisshu grumbled something and teleported out.

Ayuta sat in a chair in the kitchen, exhausted.

"How many plates do they use?" Ayuta asked looking at her wrinkly hands. "I was washing all day, and then just when I think I'm done, a whole nother load comes in!" She glanced over at the sink. "But I'm done now!"

Keiichiro walked into the kitchen with his arms full of dishes.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Ayuta screamed, eyes popping out of her head. She slumped down in her seat. "I can't believe how many dishes they have, I wonder how long until iv paid off my debut?" She looked over at the new dishes and sighed, getting up to wash the plates.

The clock chimed, signaling it was closing time for the café. Ayuta placed the last dish on the rack and sighed in exhaustion. She looked out the large window and saw the sun setting, throwing a light orange and pink into the air above it. "So pretty…" She hummed. She turned around and walked to the locker room to change.

Ichigo turned from talking to Lettuce as Ayuta entering the room. "Hey!" Ichigo bounced up to her. "So how was your first official day?" She asked with a warm smile on her features. Ayuta smiled weakly.

"Quite tiring, who would have known you guys use so much plates?" She laughed weakly and Ichigo laughed with her.

"Ya we have plenty of customers, I never thought how many dishes we use!" She smiled.

Ayuta shook her head slowly. "A lot." She commented and showed Ichigo her wrinkly hands from being in water all day.

"Nya! They look like raisons!" She laughed.

Ayuta cocked her head. "Did you just say nya?" She asked confused.

Ichigo turned red. "Uh ya um I just saw that sometimes, um it uh is a bad habit hehe."

Ayuta gave her a curious look then smiled. "You're kind of strange, but I like you!" Ichigo gave her a nervous smile and laughed awkwardly.

Mint walked in between the two and glared at Ichigo before turning to Ayuta.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior," Mint leaned closer to Ayuta, "She's the wacko in this café." She whispered.

"What?" Ichigo asked fuming. "At least I care enough to work! You just sit there and drink tea the whole time!"

"Yes but I'm never late, Ichigo."

The two squabbled and Ayuta awkwardly inched away, bumping into Lettuce.

"Oh sorry, my bad." She held up her hands apologetically.

"No problem." Lettuce smiled at her. "So have you gotten used to coming to work here?"

Ayuta thought about the weird happenings that have been going on ever since she broke into the café. "Eh, sort of." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well don't worry, you'll get used to those two eventually." She nodded her head toward the red faced Ichigo and the slightly annoyed Mint.

"Hopefully." Ayuta laughed and mint chuckled. Suddenly Pudding appeared behind Lettuce.

"They seem like enemies, but secretly there really good friends, na-no-da!" She said, her sweet voice danced around Ayuta. It made her smile.

Ichigo and Mint turned toward Pudding. "NOT TRUE!" They both yelled, and then looked back at each other, angry veins pulsing on each other's forehead. Pudding Lettuce and Ayuta laughed. Ayuta turned toward Zakuro, leaning against the wall across the room, arms folded.

Ayuta walked up to her, feeling the dream didn't match her hard outer shell. She wouldn't comfort her and hold her, No this girl didn't seem to be the type to care much. Her face fell a bit. Zakuro looked at Ayuta and her hard eyes hinted pity again. "But then why am I seeing that in her eyes every time she looks at me?" She wondered. She walked closer to the girl.

"So." Ayuta started. "Is it fun working here?" She asked, hoping to possibly start a conversation with the girl. Zakuro looked at Ayuta, the pity slowly dissolving. She pushed herself off the wall and without a word walked up stairs to leave. Ayuta stared after her and felt sadness blanket her features.

She then realized the room had grown quiet, Mint and Ichigos fighting silenced. She turned around and all the girls were looking at Ayuta. She hid her face behind her bangs.

"I think I'll go change now." She simply said and walked into the lockers to do exactly that.

Ayuta waved goodbye to the girls in front of the café and started walking home. She had changed into a casual red dress, it reached to her ankles and she wore black shoes. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and touched her waist; her bright blue eyes squinted through the darkening night. She was walking through a pretty park, on her way to her apartment. The sun couldn't be seen anymore, just a slight light illuminating a small section in the sky, the dark purples and yellows dissolving into the grey night.

Ayuta gripped her arms, shivering slightly as a breeze blew her hair and moved her dress.

Ayuta could see the top of the apartments; she was not too far away when she heard a shuffle in the bushes next to her. She turned her head slightly, pausing. Nothing moved. Ayuta continued walking but felt like someone was watching her. Ayuta quickened her pace and saw the apartments a couple blocks away.

Ayuta reached the doors of the apartments, and looked left to right to make sure no one was watching. When she confirmed that the streets were clear, she jerked the door open and slipped inside. The lobby was deserted, as usual. She walked behind the dusty counter and grabbed her room's keys. She walked up the stairs and stopped at the third floor. She walked across the silent hallway and stopped at room 191. She pushed the golden key in and turned, pushing hard on the door. It opened with force and she walked in and closed it behind her, locking it again. She placed the keys on her table and walked into the small kitchen, opening the cabinets. She grabbed a pop tart and looked at the remaining food.

"Damm, I'm running low again." She thought to herself as she saw she only had a couple of oranges, two poptarts, and a muffin left. She closed the cabinet and plopped down on the couch, glancing out the window. She sat in silence, the munching of her poptart the only sound she heard. "Mom, Dad, where are you?" She whispered into the empty room. It didn't answer. Ayuta finished her poptart and continued staring out the window. "Tomorrow's my birthday; my only wish is for you to find me…." She whispered again.

Ayuta looked around the dusty room. How long had she stayed here? She got up and went to the calendar on the wall that she had stolen. Oh ya, three years. The calendar clearly said in red ink, "THREE YEARS" Ayuta marked off another day, looking at the circled date which was tomorrow. "Another lonely birthday…." She mumbled. No that wasn't true; she had the girls at the café. But they would never know the level of loneliness she felt, the sadness she felt. They all had loving parents, parents that took them out for dinner on their birthdays, or gave them presents. "They will never know…" She whispered, tears dropping off her chin onto the tiled floor.

"Baka!" She hissed, wiping the tears away. "Do not cry! They didn't want you, they left you! Don't wish for them to come back!" She made fists at her side and cried angry tears, her face hidden by her bangs.

Ayuta crawled into her cold bed, and gripped the pillow close to her. "They left you, didn't care…" She told herself, closing her eyes and fell into a dream that told her sad life story.

_Ayuta stood in the middle of her grandma's house, an unhappy expression on her beautiful face._

"_What's wrong child?" Her grandma asked, rocking in her green rocking chair across the room._

"_I want mommy and daddy, not you!" She screamed, spitting out the word 'you', and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Her grandma stopped rocking in her chair and solemnly looked at a picture of a blonde middle aged woman hugging a dark haired man; they were about the same age._

_She sighed. "Amy, where did you go?" She asked the picture._

_Time fast-forwarded and a young Ayuta, about the age of thirteen, stood in front of burnt rubble that used to be a house. Rain poured down on the dyeing flames as firefighters tried recovering anything that had possibly made it through the fire. She stood, soaked to the bone, crying her eyes out. She stood there for hours, just looking at the rubble. A firefighter came up to her and showed her a picture of a blonde middle aged woman hugging a dark haired man._

"_This made it through the fire, do you want it?" He asked her. She stared at the picture, more tears spilling over. But these tears were angry tears. She grabbed the picture from the man's hands and threw it as hard as she could onto the ground. The glass shattered and the happy smiling couple's faces were slowly blending together from the rain. The girl turned from the stunned man and ran as fast as she could away from her past life._

_Time fast-forwarded again, and Ayuta found herself in front of an old abandoned apartment. She had been living on the streets for a couple of weeks, and would kill for a bed. She easily cut the old rusty chains to the front door and went inside; the place was dusty but had a cozy feel to it. Ayuta grabbed a random key and went to the room that was encrypted onto it. She went to the third floor and carefully inserted the key. She gave the door a little shove and it opened. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked around at the place she would be living for a while. Her new home_

Ayuta quietly cried into her pillow, her dream sad and disturbing for she had had the same dream for months now, unable to dream of anything else. Her sad life replayed in her mind every night, and every night she felt unwanted.

**newmew: LONG**

**Kisshu: very. And looks like readers are starting to get warmed up to 'forgive the lonely' eh?**

**newmew: Mhm but I'm working hard on this one to! *poutz***

**Kisshu: Ya what's up guys! Review!**

**Ichigo: you better do it, or he'll come after you. Trust me.**

**Ayuta: HEY why am I so emo in this chap?**

**newmew: who let you in here?**

**Kisshu: me.**

**newmew: you have no shame.**

**Ichigo: nope he really doesn't**

**Ayuta: *sweat drops* hey Kisshu stop stalking me!**

**Kisshu: *innocent look* what? Not me!**

**Ichigo: LIAR! *hits Kisshu in the face with pan***

**Kisshu: X.X**

**Ayuta: ...*shrugs* review!**

**Kisshu: *comes back to life* OR ILL GET YOU! *gets hit with pan again***

**Ichigo: STAY DOWN!**

**newmew: more reviews and I'll update faster!**

**Ayuta: aw the next chaps sad...er...**


	7. Dreamless sleep, chapter 7

**TEARS FOT THE LOST**

**newmew: UGH I'm switching between typing on my iPod and on comp; it's not easy let me tell you!**

**Kisshu: As long as you get the story out it doesn't matter…**

**Newmew: Oh who asked for your opinion?**

**Kisshu: Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: *Taking break* I'm sooooo not going to respond to that.**

**Kisshu: HEY when do I get a break?**

**Newmew: You're a busy character, you get less brakes J**

**Ichigo: HEY WAIT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? IM BUSY TO!**

**Newmew: nooo I think Kisshu is busier than you, you have a pretty small role in this story.**

**Ichigo: *FUMING***

**Kisshu: don't worry, go get ready for 'Forgive the lonely', she's doing that next.**

**Ichigo: *Has stars in her eyes* OK!**

**Newmew: Hehe ya that one I have to work on, but romance ones are difficult, I'm better at drama and adventure. But I like to do romance to, so I'm doing a little bit of that in my stories as well!**

**Kisshu: Sounds time consuming.**

**Newmew: *falls over in exhaustion* IT IS! And i just realized i have homework to do, AH! Its labor day weekend, I cleaned the house on Sunday i uploaded many new chaps, am writing more chaps ALL IN ONE DAY then today i have to finish hw and then i have 5 and a half hours to type before my sister steals the computer, SO as you can see I'm very busy and- CRAP i have a test on Tuesday? AHHH I'm sorry if my uploads come in late again, seems I'll be very busy this week... Happy labor day weekend *sighs***

**Kisshu: ... Newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew because she'd be too busy to make new episodes...**

**newmew: SO TRUE T.T**

**Chapter 7~ Dreamless sleep**

Ayuta woke from her bed with a start; something had made her jolt out of bed. She looked around the room, but the faint morning light from the window made it hard for her to see, plus the fact she had just woken up.

Ayuta realized how fast she had jumped up and stammered to her bed, sitting down holding her head in her hands trying to stop the room from spinning. When it did Ayuta got up and opened her closet door.

She had three shirts, a black tee, a grey long sleeve turtle neck, and a black tight tank top. Ayuta grabbed the black tank top and slipped out of the dress. She looked at her four pairs of bottoms. Black skinny jeans, yellow skirt, blue shorts and grey sweat pants. She snatched the yellow skirt and added a black belt with black leather boots. She only had two pairs of shoes, the boots and black flip flops.

She had shop lifted all the things she had, not having any money, but with the extra money she was earning from the cafe, she soon could have enough to go shopping for food.

Ayuta shuffled to the kitchen on her way to eat the last muffin when she passed the calendar and stopped.

She made fists at her side and whispered into the pale morning light. "Baka." then continued her way to the kitchen.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ayuta closed her room door behind her, locking it. She walked down the too quiet hallway and started descending the stairs. Ayuta turned from the bottom of the stairs and went behind the counter and placed her key in its rightful spot.

"so, this is where you live?"

Ayuta spun around and a very familiar green haired boy stood in front of the lobby's doors, looking around.

"I knew it wasn't a dream!" she told herself, holding up her fists ready to fight him off. He looked at her battle ready stance and laughed.

"so you want to fight me now? Well i guess one battle couldn't hurt!" he smugged and held up a glowing jellyfish.

"I want to fight you! Not one of those damned things!" she stated. He looked at her in surprise then a playful but scary smile spread across his face.

"really now? Hehe when they said you were feisty, they weren't kidding!" two daggers appeared in his hands and he tensed to pounce on her. She held up a hand.

"wait." she ordered calmly. He groaned.

"what?" he asked annoyed.

"what's your name?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Kisshu." he said right before he disappeared. She looked from left to right, confused.

"Here!" she heard someone call above her, and she jumped over the desk, doing a front flip in the process as he came down and the desk broke in half, dust and wood flying everywhere.

"you won't get me that easily!" she yelled, temporarily blinded by the dust. She started sneezing. "DAMM ALLERGIES!" she hissed, her eyes watering.

"Ah a weakness..." she heard him mummer and just as she started to be able to see again she saw a flash move over to a bookshelf and smash it, dust flying everywhere. He ran over to an old couch and tore that apart. Ayuta backed into a wall, covering her mouth trying not to breath in dust. She couldn't see a thing; her eyes were watery and swollen.

"s-stop it!" she growled into the room.

She heard him chuckle and she removed her hand from her mouth to feel against the wall, trying to find the door. She inched along the wall; arms extended feeling for the glass door.

"hm maybe i over did it a bit..." she heard him say. "I can't even see you anymore!" he laughed. "that doesn't mean i won't find yooou." he said playfully. Ayuta continued to inch along the wall, and suddenly she felt a soft fabric touch her hand. she grabbed it and pulled slightly. "hm? Oh you want me to take you?" he asked and suddenly she realized that she had grabbed his shirt. She gasped and jumped back, and fell over a side table with a lamp on it. She fell onto of the lamp, and the ceramics tore through her tank top and scraped her back. She let out a small yelp and pushed herself over onto her stomach.

"jeez doesn't this seem familiar." she hissed as she replayed the night she tried to rob the cafe in her head.

Kisshu chuckled, obviously the dust had settled but her eyes were still to watery to see out of. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she winced in pain.

"don't touch me!" she yelled and, still unable to see but taking a guess at where he was, turned and swiftly threw her hand out, surprised when she felt it slap his face. "He must have been leaning in to look at me." She shivered; she didn't want him anywhere near her. She heard a sharp growl after she slapped him. Her eyes had almost stopped watering, so she called out to him to distract him while she regained her eyesight.

"Oi! You are the one battling me! I'm allowed to hit you! And why are you here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He seemed to laugh. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. She opened her eyes. She was facing him and he had a smirk playing on the ends of his mouth with a fang sticking out.

"none of your biasness." he said coolly before she felt the air around them shift and the scene around her starting to dissinagrate. She struggled in his arms but he held strong. Suddenly out of the melting picture around her, she saw the front doors fly open, and a smudged Zakuro come flying in.

"AYUTA!" she shouted angrily and she heard Kisshu's spine tingling laugh.

"She's mine now!" he chuckled before the lobby area completely disappeared and replaced with bright lights. In seconds the lights dissolved into grey, and it turned into a metal room.

He let go of her and she immediately threw her leg up, kicking him right in the groin. He fell over, wincing in pain.

"YOU BASTARD! TAKE ME BACK NOW!" she screamed, ready to beat the crap out of the pointy eared creep when she felt someone grab her wrists and hold them behind her back.

She growled sharply and threw her head back; it hit the jaw of the man behind her. He released her and she made a jump for Kisshu, still on the floor holding his crotch. In midd air someone tackled her and pinned her down. She saw it was a young boy who also had fangs and large ears.

"Your gunna pay for that!" He hissed in a childlike tone. She reached up and pulled down on his ears hard. He yowled in pain and flew off her, holding his ears. She flipped over and grabbed the shirt of Kisshu who was starting to get back up, and she pulled him down again.

Caught off guard he fell down on his stomach facing her. She gripped his shirt tight as she swung her other fist. He reached over and caught it, giving her an infuriated look. Her eyes flashed and she spit in his face.

"UGH PAI!" he growled. Suddenly she was ripped off of Kisshu and thrown against the wall. Her head made a THUNK when it hit the metal wall. She groaned and slid down the wall onto the floor.

"that should calm you down." A smooth voice commented. She saw spots in her vision, and she felt light headed as warm liquid snaked down the back of her neck.

"hehe stupid girl! Hey Kisshu, how'd that kick to the crotch feel?" A snickering child's voice asked. She heard a growl in return.

"Pai can you calm her down before she bites my head off?" Kisshu asked irritated.

Ayuta chuckled, but she felt dizzy and the back of her head throbbed in pain. "why the hell are you laughing?" The child's voice asked angrily.

"Because... You think I'm... Gunna cooperate with... You bastards..." she spoke in between gasps. The pain was now inching down to her neck. She heard a sigh and footsteps come near her. She felt someone hold her shoulder. She flinched away from him but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm and she slowly started to fall asleep.

"There." The smooth voice said. "She should be out in a matter of minutes."

Ayuta tried staying awake, pushing against the dark that tried to overtake her. Her eyes drooped and finally, she let the darkness win, and she fell into a dreamless sleep for once.

**newmew: Ok so I'm sowwy for this chapter being short!**

**Kisshu: EW SHE SPIT ON ME**

**newmew: hehe that was for personal pleasure :3**

**Kisshu: .**

**newmew: REVIEW PLZ!**

**Kisshu: You're so mean…**

**newmew: don't go there 0_o**


	8. I'm not a mew mew!, chapter 8

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: I want to end this one soon so I could focus on 'forgive the lonely'!**

**Kisshu: Hey what?**

**newmew: Well it's either that or i completely abandon the story all together...**

**Kisshu: *growl***

**newmew: exactly.**

**Kisshu: newmew4you doesn't own Tokyo mew mew because she's much too lazy**

**newmew: mhm**

**Chapter 8~ I'm not a mew mew!**

Ayuta licked her lips; they were extremely dry and chapped. She opened her eyes half way to a dimly lit room, and she was lying down in a bed. She slowly sat up, wincing in pain. Every muscle in her body felt like it was on fire. She groggily looked around the room. Its walls were a pale yellow, the carpet a light pink. A bedside table was next to the bed (DUH) and old fashioned lamp barley illuminated the room. The bed was white, the sheets a pale yellow, matching the walls. Ayuta rubbed the back of her head, trying to remember what happened and where she was. Suddenly her hands ran across something odd in the back of her head. She felt it up; it was a line that went up the back of her head, which had little left to right crossings over the main line.

"what the... Hell?" Ayuta asked the dimly lit room. She sat up in bed and saw a door at the other side of the room. Ayuta silently slipped off the bed and tiptoed over to it. She was an expert at being sneaky, when you steal everything you live off of, girl learns to be quiet.

She reached out to the circular gold handle. She turned it slowly and the door opened. She smiled and cracked the door only to make a small growl. This door leads to the bathroom. She closed it quietly, and turned to the door on the other wall. She crept over to it and silently turned the handle. This door opened to, but when she looked into this door it revealed a closet. Ayuta frowned and closed the door.

She looked around her; there were no more doors and no windows. She slumped onto the floor.

"Where am i?" She asked. Her hands went to the stich in the back of her head. "Where did I get this?" She wondered. Suddenly a ripple of air above her made her look up. In the place of the ripple stood a floating boy, a little older than Kisshu it seemed and he had similar attire and the same big ears. Suddenly her eyes widened and it all came back to her. She jumped up and made a fist to the boy.

"Where's that dammed Kisshu?" She growled. The purple haired boy scoffed.

"That is not important." He mused and he was intimidating, but strangely he kept a good distance from her. Then she saw his jaw was red and looked sore. She smuged.

"Ah, it was you I head-butted in the jaw eh?" She chuckled. He narrowed his eyes at her and snapped his fingers. She gasped as she was lifted into the air by nothing, and pulled closer to the violet haired floating guy. He folded his arms and stared daggers at her. "What the hell? Put me down!" She ordered, trying to keep upright. He seemed to stare at her longer before he took his hand back and swiftly slapped her across the face.

She stopped wiggling, shocked. He face was turned to the right, bangs covering her eyes.

"That should teach you to behave properly in the presence of someone stronger than you."

She smiled, and then started laughing manically. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her chin so she would look at him. "What are you laughing about?" He hissed. She smiled evilly at him.

"You don't know anything about being strong." She whispered, still smiling. He dropped her and she landed with a thud on the carpet.

"I think you've demoted yourself, from this comfy room to a cell." He said coldly. The room around her shimmered and the dimly lit room turned into a cold metal cell. It had a metal sink, a metal bed and a cracked mirror. He disappeared and Ayuta sat on her new bed and looked at the ground.

"What a birthday…" She breathed, still smiling.

* * *

Pai teleported into his lab and growled at his computer. Kisshu teleported into the room soon after he did.

"So how's our prisoner doing?" He asked playfully.

"She's a pain in the ass." He simply said. Kisshu nodded.

"Ya I already knew that!" He put his hands behind his head.

"Where's Taruto?" Pai asked, working on his computer. Kisshu looked around.

"I dunno. I'll go look for him." Kisshu teleported out.

Pai pushed a button that showed Ayuta's room, and she was standing on top of her bad, Taruto floating on the other side of the room. "Dammit Taruto!" Pai hissed and teleported into her cell.

* * *

"Stop calling me kid! I'm not a silly human!" He spat at her.

She seemed taken aback by this. "So what are you?"

He snickered. "I'm an alien to you, but to me you're the alien!"

Ayuta blinked a couple times. "Me the alien? You're the one who looks like Halloween came around early!" She pointed at his ears. He seemed confused.

"What's Hol-ow-yn?" He asked confused.

Ayuta pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just forget it, gods aliens are annoying!"

"Well humans are ugly!" He pointed at her face. She reached up and pulled on his ears again.

"Ya well these ears aren't gonna win any beauty pageant!" She hissed, pulling him down to her level.

"AHHH LET GO!" He shouted, scratching her arm.

Out of the corner of Ayutas eye she saw the alien from earlier appear and she growled, letting go the smaller one.

"There's not enough room in here for three people!" She hissed at him. He grabbed the young boy's wrist.

"Taruto, you know you aren't supposed to be in here!" He growled.

"But Pai! She was yelling really nasty things so I came to shut her up!" Taruto whined.

Pai sighed and started to shimmer away with the boy. Suddenly it hit Ayuta, if you are touching them when they disappear, you go to. She swiftly reached out and grabbed Taruto's shirt, and she disappeared with them.

Ayuta's feet settled on the floor and as soon as they did, she ran. She sprinted towards the first door she saw, not caring if they were chasing her. Then the air rippled around the door and Kisshu stood in front of it. She tried stopping, but she was just running to fast. BAM! She collapsed onto the floor with Kisshu below her. "Sorry!" She gasped and reached up to the door handle.

Hitting him with the door, she slipped out and ran down the hall.

"Sorry? Why the hell did I say sorry?" She wondered. She saw a room down the hall, and she ran fast for it. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. The room had a cylinder container and a keypad in the middle of it. She ran into the cylinder, closing the door to it and hoped they wouldn't find her. She curled up in a ball as she heard the door to the room being opened.

Suddenly she heard a snicker and the capsule's door made a CLINK noise. Ayuta watched the door, waiting for it to open. It didn't. She wondered if they had left. She stood up and tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled on it harder, it still stayed shut. She banged on the door.

"Hey! HEY! Let me out!" She yelled.

"Nope!" She heard Taruto's muffled voice sing. "It's time reverse your mew mew powers! We don't want those dammed mews getting another comrade!" He said. Suddenly she heard the door to the room open again, and heard footsteps toward the panel.

"I'm reversing her powers! We should do that so even if we do give her back, they'll be one mew short still!" Taruto explained to the stranger.

"Good idea." She heard a muffled Pai answer. "Let me do it, you don't know how to do this." He said. The door to the room opened again.

"Hey what are you two doing? And where's that dammed girl?" She heard an angry Kisshu ask them.

"Were striping her of her powers." Pai explained. "We reinvented that Ryou's invention so that a mew mew would lose her powers." He continued.

Kisshu clapped his hands together. "Perfect!"

Mew mew? What did Ryou have to do with them? Did he…. "Oh my god." She whispered. Everything came back to her, everything. The escape, getting turned into something else, the mew mews owning the café, getting stuck with a needle… "Bastards! How the hell could they do that to me? And why?" She thought hard.

"what's the bitch yelling about?" She heard the kid ask.

Ayuta banged on the door. "Hey hey! I'm not a mew mew! Stop!"

Pai scoffed, "don't try to deceive us, it's as they say, game over." And with that Ayuta heard a whir and the cylinder started to glow.

She banged on the door more. "No no! I swear! Stop!" She screamed, banging on the door over and over.

Suddenly she felt tingly, and then she collapsed in a heap.

* * *

Zakuro stood around the stunned café.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked, eyes slightly alarmed.

Zakuro nodded her head. "She was taken by Kisshu. last night a followed her home and she seems to live in an abandoned apartment. I was worried about her, so I went in to talk to her and she was in Kisshu's arms." Everyone stared at her, shocked.

"What do we do?" Lettuce asked in a small voice.

"We kick their ass next time they come around and demand they bring Ayuta back!" Ichigo said, determined.

Pudding looked out the window. "Na-no-da! There's Kisshu!" She squealed, pointing out the window.

Everyone ran outside, and Kisshu was indeed floating above the café.

"Hello mew mews!" He sang.

With no hesitation they all transformed.

MEW MEW ICHIGO-

MEW MEW MINT-

MEW MEW PUDDING-

MEW MEW LETTUCE-

MEW MEW ZAKURO-

**METOMORPHASIS!**

They all stared up at Kisshu.

"Return Ayuta to us, and we promise we won't kill you today!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu chuckled. "Nope." He floated down a little closer and Pudding was the first to react.

"PUDDING RING INFERNO!" She did a back flip and threw her rings to the ground, and a ring of pudding flew out, but Kisshu veered to the left, avoiding it.

"LETTUCE RUSH!" Lettuce spun around and pointed her weapon at Kisshu and a spray of water shot out. He flew up and smiled at them.

"MINTO ARROW!" Mint pulled back her arrow, and shot it at his heart. Kisshu teleported just a second before it hit him. He reappeared behind Ichigo and grabbed her shoulders.

"AH LET GO!" She squirmed away from him.

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" Her tail bow lit up and a heart with a bell in the center appeared, and she grabbed it with a determined look on her face. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" She spun it in a circle and got down; a bunch of sparkles came out. Kisshu teleported again, this time sitting on the café.

"Look, I have a proposition!" He said.

"ZAKURO SPEAR!" A ray of light came out of Zakuros's weapon and ship whipped it at Kisshu. He teleported, but it snagged his leg and pulled him out.

"AHHH!" He shouted.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Zakuro shouted, just before landing a nice punch to his face.

Kisshu landed on the ground. He looked up at the wolf girl. "Screw you! I was offering to return her to you, but now I dunno!" He floated away, annoyed.

Ichigo reached out for him. "Wait Kisshu!" He paused.

"Yes kitten?"

"…You were going to… return her?"

"Yup, we've got your precious mew on our ship, and we won't give her back till you give up!"

Ichigo looked at him, confused. "Mew? She's not a mew mew Kisshu."

Kisshu looked at her hard. "You're lying."

"No she's telling the truth na-no-da!" Pudding bounced next to Ichigo.

Kisshu glared at them. "Dammit!" He hissed just before teleporting.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo screamed, but he was gone. She gripped her strawberry bell in her hands and turned back to her companions. "They thought she was a mew." She said.

Zakuro walked over to Ichigo and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get her back, don't worry. She's a strong spirit. She won't give in that easily."

Ichigo covered her face with her bangs. "Yes, she is. We'll get her back no matter what!" She threw her fist in the air.

"Um Zakuro, before Kisshu arrived, you said Ayuta lived in an abandoned apartment."

Zakuro looked down. "It seems she doesn't have a real place to live." She looked up. "Or a family."

Everyone looked at the wolf girl. "Eh?" Mint asked. "How could she not have a family? She said she had to feed them and that's why she stole the food."

"She was lying; she just didn't want us to know she was an orphan."

"Zakuro how do you know this?" Lettuce asked.

Zakuro looked up into the afternoon sky.

_FLASHBACK_

_Zakuro jumped into a nearby tree, watching the girl walk home. She was worried Kisshu might stop by again, so she silently watched the girl. _

_Ayuta arrived at an old abandoned apartment and slipped inside. Zakuro watched her through a window. The girl traveled up the stairs to the third floor. Zakuro jumped to another tree, to see into her room. Ayuta was sitting on a couch eating. When she finished she headed off to bed. Zakuro continued to watch her, and the girl started tossing around in her sleep. Zakuro was curious, and silently opened the window and stepped inside. The girl was tossing around whispering loudly._

"_MOMMY DADDY! WHY WHY WHERE'D YOU GO? COME BACK, PLEASE!" She whispered, sleeping. Zakuro became, sad suddenly understanding. The morning light shone through the window. Zakuro walked out of her room and looked around, seeing a calendar with big red marker on it. She looked at it. "THREE YEARS" _

_Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "Ayuta, you haven't stayed in this place for three years have you?" She whispered. She saw the circled date, today. "Birthday." It said in small lettering in the square. Zakuro sighed and turned to leave. But out of the corner of her eye she saw a slightly opened cabinet. She walked over to it and opened it. It was nearly empty. Zakuro closed it silently, and then jumped out the window closing it quietly behind her. She jumped to the ground and changed out of mew Zakuro. She walked out to the front of the apartment and waited, ready to confront the girl. After about thirty minutes she heard things crash and yelling. Zakuro rushed into the lobby to find Kisshu holding up the hurt Ayuta. _

"_AYUTA!" She shouted running for her. Kisshu let out a laugh. _

"_She's mine now!" He chuckled and then they were gone. _

_FLASHBACK END_

The mews stared at the ground.

"Poor Ayuta…" Lettuce whispered.

Ichigo looked up, fire in her eyes. "We will rescue her, and then we will show her how it feels to have a family!"

"Yes! We will rescue oniichan!" Pudding jumped into the air.

Zakuro nodded, willing to do anything for the girl.

**newmew: I liked that one! Zakuro really likes this girl, and wants to help her!**

**Kisshu: again, HOW AM I THE SENSITIVE ONE IN THIS STORY?**

**newmew: WILL YOU BE PATIENT?**

**Kisshu: NO!**

**Ichigo: *hits Kisshu with pan* **

**newmew: Aw my pan broke :'(**

**Ichigo: It's from hitting this fool over the head so much.**

**Kisshu: HA now what are you going to hit me with?**

**newmew: …*tazers Kisshu***

**Kisshu: X.X I had to ask…**

**Ichigo: REVIEW PLZ**


	9. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys, newmew4you here! I just wanted to ask you guys, what do you think I could improve at in my stories? Spelling, grammar, description, length, any ideas would be helpful! If you would please comment and give any suggestion, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	10. Hachi chan, chapter 9

****

TEARS FOR THE LOST

**newmew: Hey guys were nearing the end of 'Tears for the lost'!**

**Kisshu: NOOO**

**newmew: yup.**

**Ichigo: When you're done, WORK ON FORGIVE THE LONELY!**

**newmew: I know I know!**

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**newmew: I wish I did :( Oh and guys, check out the Authors note! It would appreciate it if you gave some constructive criticisms!**

**Kisshu: Eh? Constructive? *deletes comment* -innocent look-**

**newmew: *glare***

**Ichigo: OOOKKKK lets start the story…**

**Chapter 9~ Hachi-chan**

Ayuta opened her eyes; she was in a large field with sunflowers covering the ground. A light breeze tickled her nose and Ayuta giggled. "Wait, how'd I get here?" She wondered. The cloudless blue sky had a bright yellow sun hanging in it. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth. Suddenly she heard a light buzz. Ayuta opened her eyes and a very fat looking bee was floating in front of her. Ayuta cocked her head and the bee flew around her. "Hey, do you know where I am?" She asked the strange bee. It stopped in front of her and buzzed closer. "Hey don't sting me!" She whined, backing up. The bee got closer and then was sitting on her shoulder.

She looked at the bee curiously. Then it gave a last buzz before dissolving into her. She gasped and felt warm and fuzzy inside. She hugged herself and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth spread over her body. Ayuta suddenly felt like she had to shout something.

"MEW MEW AYUTA, METOMORPHASIS!" Ayuta suddenly felt herself change. She threw her hands in the air and two black gloves melted onto her arms and stopped at her elbows. She bent over and touched her toes, and suddenly her boots turned into knee high black boots. She slowly came up and her bloody tank top and yellow skirt slowly dissolved and became a dress, it didn't have and sleeves and at her waist popped out like a bubble and came in a little below her thighs. It was stripped black and yellow, and when Ayuta came all the way up she threw her arms out and opened her eyes, a black stinger popped out of her behind and she twirled around and stopped, small (not as small as Mint's but still small) white bee wings appeared. She touched her left wrist and a yellow emerald appeared on the back of her hand. She clapped her hands above her head and a big black bow appeared on top of her head. A collar appeared on her neck, a gold pendent attached to it. She flew up and spun in a circle, stopping and stuck her tongue out with her right hand in the sign of 'peace'. (newmew: Ayuta's transformation music is 'Check yes Juliet' by 'We the Kings" I don't own the music or anything!)

Ayuta stood in the field and looked at herself. "What the…" Suddenly the sunflowers started shaking and the ground split apart. "AH WHA-" The blue sky melted away and the sunflowers died. Her world slowly melted and Ayuta fell into the nothing.

* * *

Kisshu teleported into the ship. He burst through the door. "PAI! SHE'S NOT A MEW MEW!"

Pai looked back at him angrily; he and Taruto were looking into the cylinder. "We already know that." He hissed. Kisshu pushed past them and gasped. The girl was lying against the side of the cylinder, in a mew mew outfit.

"She looks like a bee…" Kisshu commented.

Taruto looked at Pai. "Pai why is she a mew mew? I'm confused!"

Pai stared at the girl, thinking. "It seems as it does for mew mews, makes them human, it makes humans mew mews… interesting…" Kisshu turned to Pai.

"Well switch her back before she wakes up!" Pai shook his head.

"It won't work when she's in mew mew form; we have to wait till she turns human again."

Kisshu looked at the girl and groaned. "Great, were all going to die!" He threw his hands up in the air.

* * *

Ayuta heard voices. "Voices? Here? In blackness nothing? Maybe I'm dead and going to hell for my sins…." She wondered. She kept her eyes closed tightly.

"Great were all going to die!" She heard someone moan.

"So then I'm not dead… yet." She pondered. She flipped over in the dark and hit her head against something. "AHOW!" She shot up and opened her eyes, rubbing her head. She wasn't in the dark; she was in a cylinder metal room. She looked up and saw three people looking at her. She saw Pai, Taruto, Kissh- "KISSHU!" She growled and stood up.

He gave her an odd look and then shut the door. She growled.

"AYUTA FURY DAGGER!" She shouted out of nowhere. A yellow glow emitted from the yellow emerald on the back of her hand, and then a medium sized dagger with a black handle appeared and she grasped it and pointed it at the door.

"SWARM BEAM!' She shouted and a yellow light collected at the tip of the dagger then it shot out and hit the door, causing it to fly off its hinges and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"ACK! PAI! CONTROL THE LITTLE BUGGER!" Taruto shouted.

Ayuta stepped out and pointed her dagger at Kisshu. "Take me back. NOW." She hissed. He gave her a sideways grin and pulled out his own daggers.

"Now it's a fight!" He sneered and charged at her.

She flew up and veered to the right. "Whoa I can fly!" She said excitedly.

"hey so can I!" she heard before she was knocked to the ground by the hilt of his dagger.

She rolled to the left just as he came down and struck the ground where she used to be. She jumped up and flew at him with her dagger ready. "SWARM BEAM!" She shouted and pointed at his face. He flew down and the beam hit the control panel. It exploded and Ayuta flew back and hit the wall. Kisshu appeared in front of her and held his dagger to her neck.

"Now be a good bug and keep still!" He hissed. She smuged and spit in his face.

"GOD DA-" He fell back, wiping his face off. She jumped on top of him and held the point of her dagger to his heart.

"Now be a good alien and hold still." She sneered. He growled and teleported.

"Shit I forgot about that!" She hissed as her dagger hit the metal floor.

Suddenly she felt someone jump on her back. "Hey you, gimme that!" She heard Taruto yell and grab onto her dagger.

"No!" She ripped it from him and rolled onto her back.

"AH! .FAT!" He gasped. she growled and elbowed him in the stomach. He let go and she flew towards the door. This time Pai stood in front of it and he held a fan covering half his face.

"Pretty fan but I've got to get home!" She hissed and pulled out her dagger.

"Foolish girl. FUU RAI SEN!" He threw it out and a blast of air shot out. Ayuta flew up to avoid it but it caught her ankle and she did flips forward, hitting the wall.

Pai walked over to her as she struggled to sit up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"No! I won't-" He pulled his hand back and she held up her arm. His slap was blocked by her arm.

She turned and kicked her right leg up and landed a blow to the side of his stomach. He released her and gasped for air. He got on his knees to catch his breath.

"That should teach you to behave properly in the presence of someone stronger than you." She hissed.

She turned on her heel and grabbed Kisshu's shirt and flew out with him.

"HEY! BITCH LET ME GO!" He slapped her hand off of him.

She turned and pushed him against the wall, putting her dagger to his heart again.

"Don't teleport again or I'll stab you before you even start to dissolve." She whispered.

He narrowed his eyes at her, smugging slightly. "You're even feistier than my kitty, Ichigo!"

She gave him a sideways look. "Kitty?"

"Oh yes she hasn't told you? All the girls that work at the café are mew mews!" he chuckled. "And so are you!" He tugged at her wings.

She brought the dagger closer to his heart. "Don't touch me you creep!"

He released her wings. "Sorry sorry." He said putting his hands in front of him.

"Hey, where are your daggers?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Hey, has anyone ever told you how pretty you were?" He asked smoothly and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" She hissed.

"But I don't want to!" He winked. Then she realized she was the one with the weapon.

"Let me go or I'll stab you!" She hissed.

"No you won't, I'm the only one who would teleport you back. Pai wants to run experiments and Taruto wouldn't care enough to do it."

She growled and griped her dagger. "You would be surprised what I'd do in tight situations." She whispered.

"SWARM BEAM" She shouted and he quickly pushed her back.

She fell and the shot flew out of her dagger and hit a wall, leaving a large dent.

Kisshu kicked her dagger away and his own sai's appeared. She crawled back on her elbows but he put his legs on either side of her and held his dagger to her throut.

"My turn." He whispered.

She stared hard into his golden eyes; he stared back into her blue ones. "So, do you mind if I call you my little hachi-chan?" He smuged.

"Hell no! Get off me!" She growled and tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

She hissed in pain and Kisshu leaned closer. He sniffed her hair.

"What the fu-" He turned his head and lightly kissed her on the lips. She used her free hand to slap him across the face as hard as she could. He leaned back and she pushed him off her. He fell to the ground and she stood up. She turned for her dagger but just before that she turned and kicked him between the legs.

"Go to hell!" She hissed and dove for her weapon.

* * *

The cafe girls huddled around a piece of paper on the table. The cafe was closed, and they were devising a plan to rescue Ayuta.

"So next time an alien comes, we kick their ass then as they teleport someone quickly grabs them." Mint reviewed.

Ichigo nodded. "Now we just need to decide who'll go."

Silence. Everyone already knew who would speak up.

"I'll go." Zakuro was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed.

"Ok so now what na-no-da?"

"We wait." Ryou said sadly. Everyone stared at their hands, this was the hardest part.

* * *

Pai got up off the floor, his side hurt and he realized why as he glanced around the destroyed room.

"Dammit she's even more troublesome as a mew!" he growled. Taruto was out in the hall, laughing. Pai looked around the corner and saw Kisshu holding himself and Taruto standing over him, pointing and laughing.

"Screw you Taruto!" Kisshu seethed.

"Where'd the girl go?" Pai asked walking into the hall.

"She ran off." Kisshu said, getting on his hands and knees. "Gods she is so wild!" he cursed. "I tried to kiss her and she slapped me." He shrugged. "Not my fault her hair smells like honey." he said smiling. Pai stared at him.

"Why the hell did you kiss her?" he asked angrily.

Kisshu shrugged "Felt like it."

Taruto rolled his eyes.

**newmew: how was that? :D**

**Kisshu: ew i kissed her**

**Ayuta: what's wrong with kissing me? Not that i liked it or anything... Just wondering...**

**Kisshu: hahaha you liked it!**

**Ayuta: shut up or ill kick you in the nuts again!**

**Kisshu: "."**

**Ayuta: exactly.**

**newmew: *sweat drops* ok review plz!**


	11. End of the day, chapter 10

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: Ok i decided I'm just gunna finish this one, and then work on others. Ok!**

**Kisshu: how many more chapters?**

**newmew: A couple, but hey I'm thinking of instead of ending it in one story, making the ending a whole nother story.**

**Kisshu: EH?**

**newmew: i don't know, I'm still planning.**

**Kisshu: whatever. newmew4you doesn't own Tokyo mew mew cus she drags things out :\**

**newmew: eh whatever. On with the story**

**Chapter 10~ End of the day**

Ayuta ran. She ran and ran and ran. She was trying to put as much distance between her and that creep, Kisshu. Although she knew she needed him to get back home, right now she just didn't want anything to do with him.

"Dam him to hell!" She hissed. The image of him kissing her ran through her head. She growled dangerously. "Baka jerk!" she yelled.

* * *

"Baka jerk!"

Kisshu turned his head. "Eh? Was that her?" he asked Pai.

"Sounded like it." he answered.

"Hehe stupid bug, this ship echoes screams pretty well. We'll find you in no time!" Taruto snickered.

Kisshu summoned his sais. "Well let's find little hachi-chan!" he said, a playful smirk danced on his lips.

* * *

"Ok so we can't wait!" Mint hissed. It was the next day and not one sign of the aliens. "We have to lure one out!"

"How do you expect us to do that?" Ichigo argued.

"That one, Kisshu, has a crush on you right? Just attract him somehow! I don't know!" mint fumed.

It was early in the morning, they had all stayed up waiting for any aliens to show up telling their parents they were at Mint's for a sleep over and Mint saying she was at Zakuro's.

"Hell no! He already stalks me, why the flying fuck would i want him to think i like him?"

"Actually Mint does have a point." Keiichiro chimed in.

"No not you to!" she plead.

"If you ask for him to visit you somehow, he would let down his defenses. We would attack him and once he's done and teleports Zakuro will grab him." Keiichiro mused. Mint had a victorious gleam in her eyes. Ichigo became very small.

"Nooooooooo!" she screamed, disappearing into nothing. Everyone looked at Ichigo as she emitted a dark aurora.

"What's wrong with oneechan na-no-da?" Pudding asked.

Mint smuged. "She's upset she has to act like she likes Kisshu."

Pudding looked at Ichigo. "POOR ONEECHAN!" pudding screeched and jumped up and hugged Ichigo. They fell over and Pudding continued to pity Ichigo. Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Ayuta was sitting in a closet, sweating like crazy. "I have to calm down!" she hissed and breathed in and out slowly. Suddenly Ayuta lit up. She stared at herself as the light faded, she was normal again. "Oh no!" she whispered.

"MEW MEW AYUTA METAMORPHASIS!" She half yelled half whispered. Nothing happened.

Ayuta leaned back, extremely exhausted. "No, can't fall asleep..." She whispered pulling herself up. Ayuta wiped the sweat off with the back of her hand and gasped. On the back of her hand, there was a small pink mark in the shape of a small circle with a point at the end.

"When the hell did that get there?" she exclaimed. "Oh ya, now I'm a mew... All sorts of weird things are going to be happening to me now..." she pondered. Then broke down in quiet sobs. "Why... Me?" she muttered between tears.

"Mm? What was that noise?" a muffled voice asked. Ayuta shut up immediately.

"Sounded like crying." Another said. She identified them as first Taruto then Pai.

"Wonder why she's crying." Ayuta growled mentally. Kisshu, that bastard.

"Maybe it's because you suck at kissing." a snickering Taruto said.

"Hey at least I've kissed someone before." Kisshu said calmly.

"Hey you take that back!" Hissed Taruto.

"Both of you shut up. We won't find her with you two bickering." Pai scolded.

They stopped talking and Ayuta heard footsteps that stopped at the door. Ayuta huddled closer to the wall. She heard whispering and then Taruto chuckle. Ayuta closed her eyes tight and let out one final try as she heard the door knob being grabbed.

* * *

"MEW MEW AYUTA METOM-MMFHM!"

Kisshu threw the door open and put his hand over her mouth. "Now now hachi-chan, don't be like that! Come on out..." he wrapped his other hand around her back. She was huddled in a ball so he picked her up easily. "Wow giving in already? I thought it'd be hell getting you outta there." he chuckled and looked down at her. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying, and she stared straight ahead with a terrified expression. Kisshu stopped walking.

"What's wrong hachi-chan?" he asked innocently.

She didn't answer. He shrugged and continued walking but then had an idea. He leaned into her hair and sniffed. This seemed to bring her back to reality. She reached up and punched him in the nose. "ACK!" He threw her into Pai's hands and she struggled trying to get to Kisshu.

"There. Now maybe if i break your nose you'll stop fucking doing that!" she seethed.

He pulled back from his nose, and blood was on his hands. He made a low growl and looked up at her.

"Or maybe I'll just break your arms and legs so you'll calm down!" He hissed at the girl.

She flinched from his harshness of words. Pai sighed.

"Kisshu you're upsetting the girl." he said emotionlessly.

"No he's not! That bastard couldn't upset me if- dammit Pai, PUT ME DOWN! This is awkward!" she yelled, pounding her fists against Pai's chest.

Pai dropped her expectantly and she hit the ground with an 'UMPH!'

Kisshu looked at her on the ground and had an idea. He quickly moved over to her and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground.

"EWW GET OFF ME!" she screamed, thrashing around.

"Where's your mew pendent?" he asked, his eyes full of humor at her thrashing about.

"My what?" Ayuta asked, and looked at him curiously. He sighed and reached into her pocket.

"EWW YOU CREEP STOP IT!" She screamed again, throwing herself around trying to get lose. He held both her wrists in one hand and the other was digging around in her pockets.

"Aha!" He said and pulled out a small gold pendant.

"Oh that?" she asked. He nodded.

"You need this to transform hachi-chan!" He smiled and winked at her. She stared at it in his hands as he started to get up.

"Well if it's that important, give it back!" She said reaching out to grab it from his hands. He pulled back, holding it out of her reach.

"Nope. You're surprisingly strong as a mew, and we don't want you tearing the ship apart!" He chuckled and teleported next to Pai just as she took a swing at him.

"You bastards can't keep me here forever!" She hissed, getting up.

"Yes we can. You won't be missed, because there will be no one to miss you." Pai stated coldly.

If looks could kill, his older comrade would have died a slow death 3 times. He chuckled at the girl's glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Lots of people would notice, like the mew mews!" she argued.

"Yes but that's just one group of girls, I've done a little research on you and you live alone in an abandoned apartment." he folded his arms over his chest.

"How would you kn-" Ayuta looked up at Kisshu and growled. Kisshu put his hands up defensively.

"It was orders, not my choice! Buuut i did like seeing you change." he gave her a wink.

She lunged for him, but Taruto threw his clickedy-clackers and they wrapped around they girls feet as she took a hard fall.

"YOU FRICKEN PERV! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screamed. He leaned in closer to her face.

"Your only chance at escaping." He whispered, and then quickly kissed her.

* * *

Ayuta was shocked by his last words, unaware he was kissing her. When he pulled back she realized he had been.

"EEWW stop doing that!" She grumbled. He chuckled and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, so she was looking behind him. "Hey, HEY!" She hissed.

She felt a pinch on her butt. "DONT TOUCH ME!" she roared, punching his back.

He laughed. "Hey you're the one who wore such a cute outfit today!" he said. She could hear the smug in her voice.

"SORRY i didn't know total creeps would be stealing me and turning me into a freaking BEE!" she growled.

"You're the Franklien bee." Pai stated. Ayuta stuck her tongue at him.

They arrived in the room and Pai sighed, looking at the destroyed control panel. "Well there's no way that'll work." Pai said. "Thanks a lot Ayuta."

"Anytime." she breathed crossly.

She felt Kisshu pinch her butt again. "Does hachi-chan need to be punished?" He asked Pai. She flailed around, trying to land a kick to his face.

"If she would ever get punished, it wouldn't be the way you're thinking..." Pai grumbled, trying to fix the panel. She heard Taruto yawn. "WELLL I'm tired, good night buggy!"

"Good... Night? Is the day over?" she asked stunned. It had seemed like much more than one day.

"Ya space time's different than earths." Kisshu said. "Why?" He asked, repositioning her into a more comfortable position. He swung her around so he was cradling her in his arms.

Ayuta covered her eyes with her bangs and had a twisted half smile on her face. The kind of smile you have before your about to break down in tears. "It was my... Birthday today..." She whispered.

She looked up out of her bangs a little to see Kisshu with a half sad expression half thinking expression.

"Hmmm well..." he glanced at Pai who had his back turned trying to fix the panel. "Let's... Celebrate!" he said quickly, and then the room around them shimmered and cut off into lights, they were teleporting.

**newmew: sowy it's so short! Where are they going? Any ideas? REVIEW!**

**Kisshu: Is it just me or am i a little OOC?**

**newmew: sorry if it seems like that, I'm trying to make the story go at a certain angle :) REVIEW IDEAS OF WHERE THERE GOING!**


	12. Celebrate, chapter 11

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: I feel like such a rebel today, I skipped PE :3**

**Kisshu: Wow newmew… just…. Wow….**

**newmew: What? I've never done that before…**

**Ichigo: Why'd you skip?**

**newmew: There was supposed to be a fight and I wanted to see it but it never happened :/**

**Kisshu: OOOHHH I woulda so been there**

**Ichigo: NO you would have been IN the fight.**

**Kisshu: Exactly. **

**Ichigo: Ugh whatever. NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW BECAUSE SHE WOULD GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE LAW AND HAVE TO STOP WRITING!**

**newmew: OMG I never thought of that… T.T IM SORRY!**

**Kisshu: 0.o**

**Ichigo: OK on with the story….**

**Chapter 11~ Celebrate**

Kisshu was feeling bad for the girl, hell! sure he didn't really feel bad for abducting her or that she lived in an abandoned apartment or that her parents were dead, but his planet always treated birthdays sacred. Is that why she was so sad? That she hadn't celebrated her special holiday? Well now she was going to! Prisoner or not, birthdays were sacred and to be celebrated. He held the girl tightly in his arms as they teleported away. She clung onto him and he smirked.

They traveled through the lights and finally stopped in a dark alley way. She opened one eye and he looked at her with a smirk that had a fang showing. She jumped back from her hold and stared at him in the eye.

"Well I brought you here to celebrate your birthday, but don't try running a-w-a-y!" He sang.

She continued to glare at him. "Where the hell are we?" She asked sharply. He reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist. "HEY! Let me go!" She grunted trying to break his grip. He pulled her out of the alley way and into the bright light. She covered her face with her free hand.

"I thought it was night time?" She asked.

"Nope, space days are longer than earth days. It's the day after your birthday here, in space it's the night of your birthday." He explained, dragging her forward.

"Where are you taking me?" She tried planting her feet down.

He sighed and flew up so she would come with him.

"ACK DAMMIT KISSHU PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed and he reached down and grabbed her other wrist.

"I don't know what Taruto was talking about, your light as a feather." He mused, pulling her up so she was face to face with him.

"Kisshu put me down." She growled.

"Why? If I do you'll hit the ground and hurt yourself… but whatever." He said and shrugged before letting her wrists go.

She screamed as she plumbited back to earth. Right before she hit the ground Kisshu teleported below her and caught her in his arms.

"See? It's better to stay with me." He chuckled.

"Kisshu… YOU JERK!" She hissed and banged on his chest.

"Hm wanting me to kiss you again Hachi-chan?" He asked seductively and moved closer to her face. She pushed his face away. "Ok ok… later then." He smirked at her and winked.

"Like NEVER!" She said and made a disgusted look. He shrugged and started walking to their destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kisshu walked up to the front entrance and put her down.

"An aquarium?" She asked looking at the large blue sign showing neon fish and seaweed.

He nodded. "I thought it would be fun to see since they don't have earth fish on my planet."

She looked at him for a second. "Oh ya. Alien." He laughed loudly.

"The ears aren't constant reminders?" He asked pointing to them.

"No really I don't notice them that much…" She commented.

He gave her a sideways look. "Really?"

She blushed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He was confused by her, one minute she was ready to rip his head off, the next she was- what? Complementing him? Flattering him? He didn't know…

He shook his head back and forth clearing his head. "Never mind. Let's go celebrate!"

She looked at him cautiously as he led her into the building.

* * *

"Ryou!" Keiichiro called, his face plastered to the computer screen.

Ryou turned his head from his book.

"An alien's showed up!" He called over his shoulder.

Ryou shot out of his chair and looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"At the aquarium? Dam he could make tons of chimera animals there!" He hissed.

Keiichiro nodded. "Assemble the girls, this could be a chance to get Ayuta back."

Ryou nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

Pai examined Ayuta's mew pendent.

"Such power… how?" He asked. He picked up the mew pendent and put it in a small machine.

"Well if she is a mew now, we'll just have to make her our mew." He said and smiled evilly as he pushed a button and the pendent lit up. After about five minutes the mew pendent stopped glowing and immediately turned black in place of the gold, and the pink symbol turning gold. He heard Taruto teleport into the room.

"where's bug girl?" He asked.

"Kisshu took her to celebrate her birthday." He said. It was fine with him as long as he kept a close eye on her.

"What are you doing to bug girls pendent?" He asked walking over and looking at the black pendent.

"I'm making it so when she activates it, we can control her into obeying us so we can fight the mews with her. She's a strong girl and she won't give in easy, but when she does we will defeat the mews swiftly."

Taruto groaned. "Yuck we have to fight with her?" Pai nodded.

"She may be annoying but is strong. Instead of destroying her we'll use her to help us take over this planet." He concluded, picking up the pendent and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Wow!" Kisshu exclaimed, looking at the jellyfish. His eyes were wide with wonder as he watched the creatures gracefully move. "There just like my chimera animal fuser!" He said. He held up his own glowing jellyfish as nearby people stared at him. Ayuta smacked his hand.

"Put that thing away!" She hissed. As if people weren't already staring at Kisshu's pointy ears, he had to go all 'alien'.

"Sorry." He said, giving an apologetic smile and put It in his pocket.

"That's the thing that made me turn into a bird or something the first night we met, hu?" She asked him.

He made a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya… and sorry for that by the way…"

She was lost in thought and suddenly realized she should be angry with him. "Well 'sorry' doesn't really cover it jackass!" She hissed and stomped off to the next exhibit. She felt his gaze on her as she pretended to be looking at the seahorses.

"You aren't really mad, are you?" He asked smoothly behind her. She jumped slightly surprised and heard him chuckle.

"Yes of course I'm mad." She stated. It was a lie but she wasn't about to give into him.

He chuckled lightly again. "You're a terrible liar…" He told her. She growled and turned and stormed to the crab's exhibit. He followed behind her.

She saw out of the corner of her eye a neon 'Exit' sign to the left. She looked back at Kisshu who was now staring at the jellyfishes again from behind her, paying no attention to her. She slowly inched closer to the door then bolted for it. His head snapped up.

"Hey!" He growled.

She sprinted to the door and pushed onto it, slowing her down. She was halfway through when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't." He growled from behind her.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, trying to wiggle out of his grip. She knew people were staring at them.

"Come back in and we won't have to spoil your birthday." He hissed.

"Screw you!" She replied and pulled the door closed onto his hand. She heard him give a short yell and let go of her.

Sprinting as fast as she could she ran into the alley way they had come from. She ran down it and turned into another alley way. Another turn, another alley and another and another. She leaned against the wall and panted. She looked up to another turn up ahead.

"This one has to lead out…" She thought and jogged down to it. She turned and went down it, to come to a dead end.

"God-" She banged her fist against the dead end. She looked around and saw a ladder that led up to a landing then to an open window. She grabbed onto it and started climbing, up up up.

She reached the landing and got on her hands and knees, trying to recover still from sprinting. She sat there for a couple minutes until she heard a familiar voice.

"Where did you go? Come on, give me a break! I bring her to the aquarium and this is how she repays me? Little bitch…" Kisshu mumbled, turning into the dead end.

She held her breath as she watched him levitate down to the end.

"Hmm." He mused. She slowly got up and tip toed to the open window.

"Please don't see the ladder!" She prayed mentally.

He looked left to right and something seemed to catch his eye.

She put one leg through the window. She ducked her head and went in, her other leg following. She turned around once inside and silently closed the window.

Turning back to the room she had just entered and saw it was in shambles. It seemed to be an apartment once, much like the one she lived in except this one was in critical condition. The coffee table was broken in half, and the kitchen was a disgusting mess. Dust covered everything, to Ayuta's discontent. She walked to the door of the ruined room and opened the door to a half decent red rug lining the hallway. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway to the left. She found an elevator that didn't work, so she took the stairs.

"What flight am I on?" She asked looking at the faded number in the wall.

'5' It said. Ayuta sighed and made her way down the metal stairs. Every step sounded like a gunshot it was so quiet. There was one window, at the top of the stairs on the wall a large window shined dusty light through it. When Ayuta felt she was halfway down she went to the closest door and opened it. Another red carpeted hallway was there. She walked into it and walked down to room number 200. She tried the handle to the door and it was locked but loose. Ayuta stepped back and lifted her foot up. Giving a quick 'Hiya!' She kicked the door knob down and it hit the floor in a muted thud. She pushed the door open, and this room wasn't as destroyed as the other. It had a decent amount of intact things, and wasn't covered in inches of dust. Ayuta closed the door behind her and put a trash can in front of it so it would stay closed instead of swing open.

She looked into the kitchen and it was in great shape, it didn't have food laying everywhere and there was barley any dust. She walked into the bedroom and saw a good sized bed with a smashed window above it. "That could be a problem…" She thought and looked around for something to cover it up. She opened the closet and saw some cardboard in the back. Taking it out, she climbed onto of the bed and shoved it into the window sill, covering up the hole. She jumped down and tried the light switch, for it had become dark since she had covered up the window. Nothing happened when she flipped it so she just shrugged and left the room. Walking to the couch she sat down and fell asleep, completely spent.

**newmew: This chapter's just about how she escapes and how they plan to use her for their own needs…**

**Ichigo: RAAAAAAAAAAPE!**

**Kisshu: Fuck no. I'd only do that to you, kitten ;D**

**Ichigo: …MENTAL RAAAAAAAAPE!**

**newmew: Both of you STFU you sound like a phycos…**

**Kisshu: I am a phyco. A very very sexy phyco.**

**Newmew: *Nods head* mhmhmhmh**

**Ichigo: *Barfs***

**Newmew: WHATEVER ICHIGO! Anyways review plz!**

**Kisshu: REVIEW IF YOU THINK IM SEXY! I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG ICHIGO!**

**Ichigo: *sweat drops***


	13. The hot spring, chapter 12

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**Newmew: Dude I gotta rest up for a party tomorrow!**

**Kisshu: 0-o why wasn't I invited**

**Newmew: …**

**Kisshu: YOU ALL HATE ME**

**Ichigo: Yup.**

**Newmew: You're just pissed off because of what Kisshu's gunna do to you in the next couple chaps.**

**Ichigo: N-NO! THAT'S N-N-NOT EVEN IT!**

**Newmew: hehehehe liar.**

**Kisshu: ?**

**Newmew: you'll see…. Mwahahahahaha**

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW BECAUSE SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED MASAYA IN THE FIRST EPISODE!**

**Newmew: oh ya that sounds like ice cream on a cloud…**

**Ichigo: …**

**Kisshu: HA YOU DIDN'T DENY IT YOU REALLY DO HATE HIM!**

**Ichigo: no no no no um….**

**Newmew: ahahahaha ok on with the story…**

**Chapter 12~ The hot spring**

Ayuta opened her eyes sleepily. The couch she had slept on wasn't as comfortable as the bed would have been. She stretched and looked at the clock on the wall. It was pretty early so she could start finding out where she was and how to get to the café. "Ugh the café." She made a disgruntled face. Even though she knew she had to go back to show them she was a mew mew, she would rather do anything else. They had erased her memory, which was probably illegal.

She got up groggily, still in her tank top and skirt with boots. The back of her tank top was torn and she could smell the dried blood. She walked to the sink to see it had a little water in it still. She ran it and put a cup that she had found in a cupboard under it. When the glass was half full she turned it off and took her shirt off. She walked into the bathroom and carefully wiped the cuts with a wash cloth that was in the medicine cabinet. She wiped the blood up then threw it off the balcony. She carefully put her shirt back on and brushed through her matted hair with her hands. She moved the trash can off the door and exited to walk down the long hallway. She went down the stairs to the lobby. She could barely get through it; there were blackened spots everywhere as if there was a fire here and there. She pushed the front doors open with great effort and stepped out into the morning light. She breathed in the misty morning.

"I'M ALL RIGHT!" She screamed, alerting the world she wasn't dead yet. Yet. She repeated to herself, looking around to make sure the green haired alien wasn't waiting for her. When she confirmed she was alone, she looked around where she was. There were multiple other apartments around, and the dead end was next to the one she had stayed in, except she was on the other side of it now. There was a small dirt road that ran up and down the street. It was too misty to see if it lead to a main road so she just started walking.

The mist got thicker as she walked down the dirt road, and she noticed there wasn't any noise. "No crickets?" She asked herself as she traveled down the eerily path.

Pretty soon it was getting hard to see her hand in front of her face. She stopped and tried walking back, but couldn't feel the dirt road any more. She reached down and felt damp grass under her hands. "Great now where am i?" She grumbled standing back up. She put her hands out and walked forward, hoping to touch something that would give her a hint of where she was.

Her hand grazed something rough and damp. She stopped and felt it again, it felt like bark. She moved her face closer to it and saw it was a tree. "Am I in the forest?" She asked the tree. She continued her blind search and shortly found another tree and another. "Yup." She muttered, greatly disturbed how she had gone from rows of apartments to a forest.

She continued walking and soon smelled something. She sniffed again. It smelt… well it was hard to describe. She continued walking and soon heard water crashing. It got louder the more she walked and soon she could identify what the smell was. "Smells like a hot spring!" She whispered. Suddenly her hand landed on a hard moist surface. She moved her hand over the bumpy thing and concluded it was a rock. She heard water crashing close, like a small waterfall. She walked next to the rocks, her hand trailing over them until

SPLASH! She tripped over a part of the ground sticking up and tumbled into warm water. She surfaced quickly and found it was a spring, water was running down the other side of the rocks she had walked next to and it fell into a large pool of steaming water that had little mist around it strangely. Ayuta saw that she had tripped over the edge of the spring and fallen right into the relaxing waters. Ayuta sighed, the warm water soothing her aching muscles and her cuts. She submerged herself into the water and smiled.

When she came back up for air, she heard someone. Turning her head side to side, she searched for the mysterious voice. "What if he found me?" She asked her head. She growled and braced herself for a fight. "Kisshu! If that's you I'm not going back with you!" She screamed. She turned around and saw something she had missed earlier. A little house that was long and quite cozy looking was behind the spring. An elderly couple stood in the doorway, looking at her. A sign above the door read 'Karabi's hot springs'. Ayuta realized that the couple was probably the owners.

She scrambled out of the spring and bowed to them. "I'm terribly sorry, I fell in and the water was so relaxing… Um…" She felt a wrinkly hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to the old lady, who was examining her cuts.

"Dear me, darling forget about the spring, what happened to you?" She asked, touching one of the cuts. Ayuta flinched and the lady drew her hand back. "Please sweetheart, it was an accident, come inside so we can treat your wounds." Ayuta thanked her and the lady hustled her inside the little hut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ayuta bit back yelps of pain as the lady washed and treated her cuts. She had told her they weren't that bad, but since they were on her back she hadn't gotten a chance to see them. Before the old woman had started treating them, she had a mirror at an angle so Ayuta could see them. They were infected clearly, and were bright red. Ayuta didn't know they were like that.

"I'm Karabi Sakura and this is my husband Karabi Daisuke, we own the Karabi hot springs. We heard a splash so we came out and saw you were in the hot spring; you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Then you yelled something about a Kisshu and not going back." Sakura said as she put something on her cuts that caused a small yelp to come out of Ayuta.

"I'm Mana Ayuta, thank you very much Karabi-san and Karabi-san." She thanked them over her shoulder. Sakura chuckled.

"Please darling, were not complete strangers now. You can call me Sakura-san or just Sakura if you want. Same for my husband, Ayuta-chan." Ayuta nodded her head. "Now tell me, how did you get these awful cuts?" She asked as she felt her wipe up whatever was left from the cut.

"Well I fell on some glass." She said simply, not wanting to explain how or why…

"Dear me, well I'm glad you found your way here, they look terrible." She heard a raspy voice tell her. This reminded her of what she was doing in the first place.

"Ah, Sakura-san, have you heard of a café called, café mew mew?" She asked. Sakura shooed the old man out and he chuckled. She closed the screen and lifted Ayutas shirt up all the way so she could wrap the bandages around her cut.

"Hmm I have, in fact me and my husband were going to go to such a café in a couple days, to have some of their famous tea." She said, wrapping the bandage around her.

"That's perfect because, you see I have to get to it but I don't know how to get to it…" She said. Sakura finished wrapping the bandage around her and pulled her shirt back down.

"Sweetie, you seemed lost. Why don't you stay with us for a couple of days?" She asked. Ayuta wanted so badly to do so, but knew she couldn't put these nice people in danger. Kisshu would be looking for her.

"No I couldn't possibly, my parents-" She bit down on her tongue hard and tasted a little metallic liquid. "-would be angry if they couldn't find me." She lied, hoping the kind woman didn't realize the painful pause she took. She didn't seem to suspect anything.

"Ok but were going to have to give you some new clothes, these are filthy." Sakura said and chuckled as Ayuta looked down at her clothes. It was true, they were filthy. Her once yellow skirt was now a dark gold with black spots here and there and tiny tears in it. Her tank top was black, but it was obviously as gross as her skirt, and her boots were shrinking slightly from the water. Ayuta pulled them off and set them on the ground.

Sakura left the room to fetch her some new clothes. Ayuta sighed and looked around the cozy room. The floor was bamboo, and the walls looked to be normal white drywall with cute pictures of the couple decorating them. A small wooden desk was in the corner, papers very organized. A small window looked out to the spring, and Ayuta could see the mist was gone. She got up out of her chair and looked out it. They were in the middle of a forest, no dirt path to be seen. Ayuta breathed in the woodsy smell mixed with the spring water smell; it was a very relaxing scent.

Now that Ayuta thought about it, this whole area was relaxing. The house the spring the forest… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here a few days. She shook her head back and forth throwing the idea out of her mind. No, she couldn't put these people at risk of Kisshu. But maybe he wouldn't find her. Maybe he would give up and assume she had gone and got lost, or died. Maybe she wouldn't go back to the cursed café, maybe shed stay with these people, maybe they'd take her in, maybe shed finally have a family…

Ayuta smacked herself on the head. "Ya and maybe I'll grow wings and fly around the world." She mumbled. Well technically she had grown wings because she was a bee…

Ayuta gave a short laugh. She cracked herself up. "When was the last time she laughed?" She wondered. Then she realized, not for a very very long time. "It's so hard to relax anymore…." She whispered to herself.

"Darling why are you at the window?" Sakura asked from the doorway. Ayuta jumped slightly and turned toward her. She had a white tee shirt and blue jeans in her hands. Ayuta walked over to her.

"Just admiring the spring." She said and took the clothes out of the woman's hands and stripped down, giving her her wet clothes. Ayuta slipped on the white tee shirt and wiggled into the jeans. She took her socks off and gave them to Sakura also. The woman handed her slip on brown sandals. Ayuta placed her feet in them and bowed to her, thankful for the clean warm clothes. Sakura smiled to her.

"Now do you want a ride to the café?" Sakura asked her kindly.

Ayuta opened her mouth to answer, but someone did it for her.

"No she's fine!" A peppy voice said, and Ayuta saw Kisshu shimmer into the hut next to her.

* * *

(AN HOUR EARLIER)

Kisshu teleported in front of the many apartments, grumbling about how Pai overreacted to the news of how he lost Ayuta. He looked around him and saw the other side of the dead end he was at earlier. He floated over to it, examining the area. He spotted a ladder on the side of the building. Following it up, he saw it led to a window. He growled, angry he had not realized this earlier. Now he was sure she was in this building, but where? He floated back to the front of the apartment and saw the front doors were slightly open. He went to the other side of the building and saw another empty alley way.

As he was turning away, he saw something white and red on the ground catch his eye. He floated over to it and saw it was a bloody rag. He picked it up and sniffed it then smiled. "Ah Ayuta, even your blood smells good!" He said and looked up. All the windows were closed except one. Flying up to it, he looked inside and saw it was obviously occupied. He went inside and looked around. It was empty, meaning she had already left. "Dammit." He grumbled. He floated back outside, looking down the dirt road. A forest was not far away, and mist was heavily floating in it. Kisshu listened carefully, his elf ears twitching in concentration.

"_Am I- forest?" _He heard bits of a grumbled sentence. A smirk crept upon his face and a fang stuck out. He opened his golden eyes, anticipation wild and unrestrained dancing in his eyes. He slowly walked down the dirt road and into the forest, still listening intently.

"_Yup." _He heard faintly. He licked his lips and moved deeper into the forest. It was hard to see anything, what with the damned mist, but his cat like eyes scanned the misty forest.

"_It- like- spring!" _Her voice barley caught by his bat ears.

"A spring?" He chuckled. Floating up above the trees, he looked down at the forest trying to find a spring. He found a spot with little mist, a pool of water with a tiny hut next to it. He looked down at it and saw something fall into the water. He floated back down near it. He looked from behind a tree and saw his Hachi-chan enjoying the hot spring. He smiled and whispered indirectly to her.

"Can I join you?" He chuckled, wondering what her response would be if he asked her that.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. He ducked behind the tree.

"Kisshu! If that's you I'm not going back with you!" She shouted. He mused over her words and smirked playfully.

"So feisty." He chuckled and planned to teleport into the spring behind her and surprise her. Right before he did he heard her climb out. He peeked from behind the tree and saw her talking to an elderly couple. He pouted and teleported on top of the house. She went inside and he leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

"So do you really plan on not going back with me, Hachi-chan?" He asked the morning light.

Pretty soon the mist started to dissolve and Kisshu heard yelps from inside the house. He floated down next to a window and peeked inside. Ayuta was on a stool with the elderly lady cleaning her cuts. She yelped out in pain and Kisshu narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, Sakura-san, have you heard of a café called, café mew mew?" Ayuta asked the lady.

Kisshu hissed mentally. "So that's where she's going." He thought and floated back up to the roof. "Well she's not going there before I get my… Ichigo…" He mumbled but something about saying that seemed different than normal. Her name. Ichigo's name didn't give him that high that would have sent him into a frenzy of scenes, or make him extremely happy, or make him go into deep thought about her feelings toward him. It didn't do anything for him. He tried again. "Ichigo." Nothing. He also noticed he didn't call her neko-chan like he would have instinctively done.

He pondered over this when he heard Ayuta's voice from the window below him. He looked over the side of the roof to see Ayuta's head poked out the window. Her hair was wet, so her normally light blonde hair was a shade of deep gold. He put his face on his hands and stared at the top of her head. She was so pretty… and much more fun than Ichigo. He smiled and mentally chuckled. She went back inside and he floated back down to the window. He looked through it just in time to see her strip off her clothes. He had seen her change once, in her apartment, but this was different, she was wet. She had on a pink bra; she was a good sized girl, not to big not too small. She had white panties that were slightly see through. She had her back to him, allowing Kisshu to see her butt.

He growled quietly, getting a little excited. She put clothes and slipped on sandals.

"Now, do you want a ride to the café?" He heard the lady ask. He narrowed his eyes and teleported into the room.

"No she's fine!" He called out and appeared next to Ayuta, smiling wildly.

* * *

Ryou sat in the lab, franticly searching for the location of the alien. They had just missed him at the aquarium the desk told them. They reviewed the security cameras and saw he had Ayuta, and she managed to escape from him. But they didn't know how far she got before Kisshu had caught up to her. They had searched the area, but couldn't find Kisshu or Ayuta. Now he had showed up on the radar again, and Ryou was desperate to find the two. The location set onto a small forest, on a small hot spring. He called the girls down to the basement. They all came rushing in.

"Did you find them, na-no-da?" The worried monkey girl asked.

He pointed to the location. "Kisshu is here, he's probably with Ayuta. Bring her back here safe and sound! If you lose the fight, Zakuro make sure to grab onto Kisshu and teleport with them back. Put up a dam good fight girls!" He ordered. They all looked at the screen, then transformed.

MEW MEW ICHIGO-

MEW MEW MINT-

MEW MEW LETTUCE-

MEW MEW PUDDING-

MEW MEW ZAKURO-

**METAMORPHASIS!**

They ran out of the café, determined to save their comrade.

**Newmew: omg that was long, but I wanted to put up a very, anou, specific scene…**

**Kisshu: hehe look at Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: T^T**

**Newmew: Are you sad Kisshu's forgetting about you?**

**Ichigo: NO! I have something in my eye…**

**Kisshu: Suuuuurrreee **

**Newmew: REVIEW PLZ!**


	14. Control, chapter 13

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**Newmew: Ah hehe this chapter's gunna be busy.**

**Kisshu: Can I please read ahead to find out what I do?**

**Newmew: NO!**

**Ichigo: *grumble***

**Newmew: Ichigo's upset hehehe.**

**Ichigo: Screw. You. **

**Kisshu: You wish.**

**Ichigo: In your dreams!**

**Kisshu: Always. *wink***

**Ichigo: EW!**

**Newmew: hehehehe nice one. *high fives Kisshu***

**Ichigo: You guys are sick.**

**Newmew: No actually I'm pretty healthy…**

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW BECAUSE I'D TOTALLY HAVE MY WAY WITH ICHIGO AND SHE WOULD LOVE IT!**

**Ichigo: Then commit suicide.**

**Newmew: Then come back as a ghost and Kisshu would have his way with her ghost!**

**Kisshu: Kinky.**

**Ichigo: EW OK IMA START THE FRIKEN STORY!**

**Chapter 13~ Control **

Ayuta stared at the alien next to her, shocked.

"Who are you?" The also shocked Sakura asked him. He looked at her then turned back to Ayuta.

"You're coming with me!" He sang and reached for her.

Sakura stepped in front of her. "Now hold on a minute, you can't just take this child." She said firmly.

Ayuta grabbed her shoulder. "No Sakura-san! Let me handle this!" She said worry dripping in her voice.

"You should listen to her and move aside." Kisshu warned.

"No." She said firmly.

"She has to be done getting dressed." A muffled Daisuke said and slid the screen open. He looked at the scene with wide eyes. "What's going on here?" He asked alarmed.

"This boy's trying to take this child!" Sakura exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes at Kisshu.

"And who exactly are you?" He asked darkly.

Kisshu sighed. "I don't have time for this." And with that he teleported and appeared again behind Ayuta, griping her shoulders firmly.

"NO!" She shrieked and tried to pull away from his grasp.

Daisuke ran up to him and grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him off.

"Mind your own business!" Kisshu growled and pushed the old man away. He stumbled and fell.

"Daisuke-sama!" Sakura called and raced over to him. She kneeled down next to him and helped him sit up.

"Now, I'll be taking Ayuta!" Kisshu sang and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Let go!" She yelled but they were already teleporting. "Sakura-san!" She screamed out desperately. The lady stood and made a grab for her, but they were gone.

They appeared outside of the house, next to the springs. Ayuta turned her head and bit Kisshu's arm.

"AH!" He yelped and let go of her. She turned and punched him on the side of the face. He stumbled back, and then glared at her angrily. "So that's how its gunna be? Fine! I'll take you back by force!" He yelled and summoned his sais.

She growled at him, and stood her ground, ready to fight.

"AYUTA!" A frantic voice called from behind her. Ayuta looked behind her and saw five colorful mews sprinting toward them.

"HEY!" She called back, turning her back to Kisshu completely forgetting he was there.

She felt a blow to the back of her head and her knees buckled from under her. She fell to her knees and saw spots in her vision. She gripped the wet grass, desperate to stay conscious.

"Kisshu you bastard!" She heard an angry Ichigo scream.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach and pull her up into the air. She didn't even try to fight him this time.

"I'll gladly return her if you just surrender, Ichigo." She heard him say, but strangely, he sounded uncertain. As if he wasn't sure if he should be saying that.

She grunted, his arms digging into her stomach as gravity pulled the rest of her down. He repositioned her so that he was holding her bridal style.

"I'm sorry I did that Hachi-chan, but you would have run away if I hadn't." Her vision still wasn't completely spot free. She tried to glare at him, but couldn't quite find his face.

"MINTO ARROW!" She heard Mint scream, and Kisshu jerked to the left.

"Wait! We could accidently hit Ayuta!" Zakuro called out.

Mint growled. "Kisshu you return her right now!"

"I don't really feel like it." He mused.

"Please Kisshu!" Ichigo called out. "She's not a mew! She has no purpose to you!"

Ayuta heard a new voice, a dark chuckle.

"You're wrong on both those statements." She heard Pai say. Ayuta's vision was now clear and she looked up and saw Pai floating next to them. He held up a black pendent. She stared at it questionably.

"Here Ayuta, activate your mew powers." He handed her her pendent. She blinked at him.

This was not her pendent, it was black and gold not pink and gold.

"Just say the words." Pai sighed. The mews below looked up at them. Kisshu smirked and looked at her.

"I know a way of making her do it!" He said and threw her into the air.

"EHHHH!" She screamed and kissed her pendent.

"MEW MEW AYUTA **METAMORPHASIS!**" She yelled, and she transformed.

She threw her hands in the air and two black gloves melted onto her arms and stopped at her elbows. She bent over and touched her toes, and her sandals turned into knee high black boots. She slowly came up and her white tee shirt and jeans slowly dissolved and became a dress. When Ayuta came all the way up she threw her arms out and opened her eyes, a black stinger popped out of her behind and she twirled around and stopped, small white bee wings appeared. She touched her left wrist and a yellow emerald appeared on the back of her hand. She clapped her hands above her head and a big black bow appeared on top of her head. A collar appeared on her neck, a black pendent attached to it. She flew up and spun in a circle, stopping and stuck her tongue out with her right hand in the sign of 'peace'.

Ayuta used her wings to float in the air and looked down at the stunned mews.

"Oneechan is a mew mew?" Pudding asked, stunned.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo screamed at Pai.

"Well like I said, you were wrong on your two statements." He said.

"Guys!" Ayuta yelled and flew down toward them.

"One is her being a mew." Pai continued and Ayuta was almost there when she heard Pai shout.

"STOP." She froze.

"And she does have a purpose to us, instead of trading her for Ichigo, were just going to use her strengths to crush you." He said.

"Oneechan would never do that!" Pudding yelled.

"Oh really?" Pai mused. "Ayuta, ATTACK!"

Before Ayuta knew it, she summoned her weapon. "FURY DAGGER!" She yelled and a yellow light emitted from her emerald on the back of her hand. A dagger with a black hilt appeared and Ayuta grabbed it with a determined look on her face. She pointed it at the mews. "RUN!" She screamed, not knowing what was happening. "SWARM BEAM!" She screamed and a yellow light collected at the tip of the dagger.

"GO!" Zakuro yelled and they ran behind the rocks of the spring. The beam shot out and hit the ground, leaving a large hole.

"Ayuta!" Another voice from behind her yelled. She looked behind her and saw Sakura in the doorway looking at her with fright on her face.

"Sakura-san, run! Get away!" She shouted out to her.

Pai scoffed and she whipped her head toward him.

"Pay attention. I want you to know how exactly you became our tool." He smirked at her. "ATTACK!" He yelled again and she pointed her dagger at the emerging mews.

"GUYS I'M SORRY I'M NOT- SWARM BEAM!" She shouted, interrupting herself. The beam shot out and Ichigo held up her strawberry bell to deflect the attack. The beam dissolved and Ichigo looked up to Ayuta with big worried eyes.

"Ayuta! What are you doing?" She yelled at her.

Ayuta felt tears sting her eyes. "I DON'T KNOW!" She screeched.

"I'll tell you." Pai said emotionlessly. "I altered your pendant so that when you transform, you are completely under our control. We will use you to destroy the mews then the world." He turned to Kisshu. "Would you like us to save your precious Ichigo?" He asked him, slightly annoyed.

Kisshu seemed to hesitate. He made a thinking face and stared at Ichigo.

"I…" He mumbled. Ichigo looked at him, surprised. Ayuta took this opportunity to charge them.

"SWARM BEAM!" Ayuta screamed, pointing her dagger at Kisshu. The beam shot out and Kisshu teleported out of the way. He came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Nope! I'm good with my Hachi-chan!" He said cheerfully. Everyone stared at him. Even Pai seemed shocked.

"You… what?" Ayuta asked as Kisshu held tightly onto her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are so much better than her… You're prettier, feistier, and much more fun to play with." He said into her ear.

"Wasn't the whole reason of abducting me so he could have Ichigo? What the heck?" She wondered. He pulled her with him next to Pai.

"So… See you never Ichigo!" He said and stared at Ichigo evilly. Ichigo stared back.

"Kisshu…?" She asked taking a step forward.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Mint asked her furiously.

Ichigo stared up at Kisshu. "You… gave up on me?" She asked stunned.

"ICHIGO!" Mint yelled at her. "What do you care? Come on!" She ran up and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"I…" She continued to stare at Kisshu.

"Sorry, but you're kind of boring!" He sang to her.

Her mouth dropped. "Boring? How's this for boring!" She shouted and pulled away from Mint.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" She shouted and a beam of sparkles shot out towards them.

Pai grabbed Kisshu's arm and they teleported into the forest.

Ayuta was still stunned from Kisshu's statement.

"So, Hachi-chan, you're the only one for me now." He whispered into her ear and she felt his tongue lick her ear.

"ACK GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed and struggled in has arms.

"I'm keeping you." He said seductively to her.

"Ok Kisshu let her go so she can attack the mews." Pai said.

Kisshu grumbled and released his grip on her. She spun around, ready to attack him.

"STOP." Pai ordered and she froze. "Good girl." He said and she growled sharply.

"You better sleep with one eye open, Kisshu." She hissed, spitting his name.

"Only if you sleep with me Hachi-chan." He winked.

"Never!" She shouted.

"Ayuta, ATTACK!" Pai ordered, interrupting their twisted conversation.

She turned abruptly and flew through the trees toward the mews.

"Please guys." She mentally prayed. "Run!"

**Newmew: EEEEPPPP ICHIGO STAY BACK!**

**Ichigo: *Has chair in hands* YOU BITCH!**

**Newmew: *Ducks chair* I'M SORRY! IT'S HOW THE STORY GOES! NO! PUT THE LAPTOP DOWN; DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET!**

**Ichigo: SHUT THE FUCK UP! MAKE KISSHU LOVE ME AGAIN!**

**Newmew: I CAN'T!**

**Ichigo: *throws laptop***

**Newmew: NOOOOOOOOOOO *becomes ninja and catches it before it hits the ground***

**Kisshu: HA she does like me *smirks***

**Ichigo: YES DAMMIT HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT BITCH?**

**Ayuta: Jealous much?**

**Ichigo: *Hits Ayuta upside the head with baseball bat* **

**Kisshu: 0.0 Ichigo…**

**Ichigo: *hits Kisshu upside the head with baseball bat***

**Newmew: HOLLY CRAP WHERE'D YOU GET THAT? GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Ichigo: *0***

**Newmew: AHHHHHHHH REVIEW PLZ! GET AWAY YOU CRAZY ANIME CHARACTER! **


	15. Ayuta, ATTACK!, chapter 14

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: 0.0 Ichigo I'm going to write the next chapter now...**

**Ichigo: ...**

**newmew: please hand me the bat...**

**Ichigo: *hiss***

**newmew: ok ok ok that's fine, just relax...**

**Kisshu: ugh what the...**

**newmew: Kisshu! You're awake!**

**Kisshu: Ya... Did Ichigo hit me with a bat?**

**newmew: yup.**

**Kisshu: 0.0 newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew... Hey Ichigo why don't you put that bat down please?**

**Ichigo: SHUT UP MAN WHORE!**

**Kisshu: 0.o uncalled for.**

**Chapter 14~ Ayuta, ATTACK!**

Ayuta flew through the trees at top speed. She tried to make herself slow down, or stop what she was about to do. But an instinct inside of her pushed her forward. Her body didn't listen to her mind, just followed the orders.

"_Ayuta, ATTACK!" _

Ayuta shook her head, but didn't it stop her beeline to the springs. She gripped her fury dagger in her right hand, ready to destroy the first sight of the mews. Green flew past her in a blur, no longer able to enjoy the warm woodsy smell the forest gave off; she could only release her tears, as they fell to the dirt ground, staining it with her sadness and frustration.

* * *

The mews all stood around each other, still shocked at what had just unfolded in front of them. Ichigo looked out to the springs, away from the others. Zakuro looked at the ground with hard eyes, holding her cross tightly.

"Well we can't just stand here!" She growled at the ground. All but Ichigo looked at her. The wolf mew was holding her weapon so tightly her arm was shaking.

"It looks like she is being controlled by the aliens…" Lettuce said quietly. "There's not much we can do…"

Zakuro looked up her with an angry stare. Lettuce bowed her head.

"Oneechan, we all want to do something but, what can we do?" Mint asked comfortably which wasn't normal for her.

Zakuro clenched her teeth. "We can fight." She spat and turned toward the forest.

"Oneechan!" Pudding shouted before Zakuro burst off into the trees.

* * *

Zakuro was determined to restore Ayuta to her normal self. She would not be used as a tool by the aliens, would not be forced into the life of a mew mew, and would not be living a twisted and broken life. Zakuro narrowed her eyes and ran faster into the forest, the dirt from the ground kicking up behind her and seeming like a twister was raging through the forest.

"Ayuta…" She whispered and jumped into the trees as she saw ahead of her something coming toward her fast. A yellow and black figure up ahead, flying through the forest just as fast as she had been running. Zakuro hid behind a branch and tensed herself. As the girl flew closer, Zakuro started to hear small sobs. Zakuro clenched her cross and when the girl was a few feet away she yelled out her attack.

"ZAKURO SPEAR!" A beam of light flew out of her cross and wrapped around Ayuta as she zipped past. She gave a short yelp as she whiplashed and fell backwards. The whip was holding her arms against her sides, but as soon as the blonde haired blue eyed girl saw Zakuro she shouted out her attack.

"SWARM BEAM!" She shouted out in a desperate way. She bent her wrist so the dagger was pointing at Zakuro. Zakuro jumped to the next tree, avoiding the attack but pulling Ayuta with her. "I'm sorry!" Ayuta screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Drop your dagger!" Zakuro called out to her.

"I can't!" Ayuta sobbed. Suddenly her wrist twisted and her dagger cut through the whip. It fell off her and Ayuta flew up and grabbed her dagger with both hands and pointed it at Zakuro. The whip regenerated and Zakuro twirled it over her head, ready to knock the dagger out of Ayuta's hands.

But instead of shouting out her attack, she charged Zakuro. The wolf girl ducked as Ayuta flew above her and stabbed the tree where her head used to be. Zakuro reached up and grabbed Ayuta's hand, but she retaliated by elbowing her in the nose. Zakuro lept back onto a branch of the tree, holding her nose. Ayuta pulled her dagger out of the bark and turned to Zakuro.

"Please! Stop me!" Ayuta whispered desperately, tears staining her perfect face and her usual blue eyes were red.

She came after Zakuro again quickly and Zakuro dodged another stab and upercutted Ayuta in the stomach. Ayuta let out an Umph and doubled over in pain.

"I'll try." Zakuro simply said, before Ayuta came up suddenly and scraped Zakuro on the side of her leg.

Zakuro jumped to a higher branch, and Ayuta held her dagger up to it.

"SWARM BEAM!" She chocked out, and yellow light gathered at the tip of her dagger. Zakuro tried jumping to another branch, but the shot hit her right foot and caused her to fall through the air. She quickly reached up and grabbed onto a branch, it gave way to her weight and she continued to fall. Zakuro threw her whip out and it caught onto a branch. Zakuro held on tightly, and flew up with the whiplash. She reached out and grabbed onto a thick branch and pulled herself up.

She retracted her whip and looked around, trying to find Ayuta.

"I'm honestly sorry…." The girl's shaky voice said. Zakuro looked all around her.

"Where are you?" She called out.

"Here." She said sadly and Zakuro looked up to the girl diving at her about to stab her. Zakuro jumped back and barley avoided the attack. Ayuta landed in a crouch, and then looked up at the wolf mew through her blonde hair. She pulled out of the branch and turned toward her.

"Ayuta… just try to resist." Zakuro said to the girl.

Ayuta shook her head. "I can't!" She chocked out.

Zakuro glared at her, and then threw her whip over the branch.

"Zakuro! What are you doing?" Ayuta exclaimed, watching the cross fall to the dirt.

"If you can't resist, kill me." She stated.

"No! Defend yourself! I-"

"Resist." Zakuro stated, and then held her arms out.

Ayuta took a step towards the vulnerable mew. "Zakuro!" She shouted. She took another step and closed her eyes, tears flowing down her face. "I… I won't hurt you!" She shouted.

* * *

The mews stood around, trying to decide what to do.

"We need to go after her!" Mint shouted.

"But what if the aliens come back and hurt the people living here?" Ichigo growled, throwing her hand out towards the house.

"Fine! Half go with me, half stay here!" Mint growled.

"Pudding will go with Mint oneechan na-no-da!" Pudding said, holding her rings to her chest with a determined gleam in her eye.

"I'll stay here and protect the house with Ichigo." Lettuce stated, her large sad eyes looked into the forest.

Ichigo crossed her arms and her cat ears twitched with irritation, whether it was what Kisshu said earlier or something about Lettuce or staying put, Mint didn't know and didn't care at that point. Mint turned away from the house with pudding and they looked at each other, giving a nod simultaneously, they raced into the forest.

Ichigo and Lettuce stood there, watching the two mews disappear into the trees. Lettuce turned towards the house and jogged over to the open door. Ichigo turned slowly, and stared at the hot springs.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce called and the cat girl tore her eyes away from the spring and stiffly walked towards the house.

* * *

Lettuce walked over to the sleeping couple on the bed with a steaming cup of tea and washcloths in her hands. She placed them on the table and sat in a chair next to their bed, placing the washcloths on their foreheads.

Ichigo stared out the window; whatever had been bugging her was still doing so. Lettuce pulled the covers over the two. The woman had fainted and had been lying on the floor, the man passed out from what seemed like pain for he was in a ball on the floor. Lettuce and Ichigo had dragged them into the bed, and they were now waiting for them to wake up.

Lettuce stood up from her seat and walked over to Ichigo. She placed her hand on her shoulder and the cat girl didn't move.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Lettuce asked kindly.

Ichigo's tail swished back and forth irritably. "No." She said with a hard voice.

"Because you seem to be-"

"Nothing's wrong Lettuce! Just leave me alone!" Ichigo snapped and turned on her heel, stomping out of the front door. Lettuce watched her fellow mew leave with sad confused eyes.

* * *

Mint blew through the forest, just slightly flying off the ground. Pudding kept a good pace with her, jumping through the trees. Mint scanned the trees, searching for the wolf mew or Ayuta. Suddenly the sounds of shouts reached both their ears and they stopped to listen.

"_Please- go- hurt- don't- sorry-" _

Bits and pieces of an agonized voice reached their ears. Mint flew up higher, now at level with pudding in a tree.

"Is that Ayuta na-no-da?" Pudding asked.

"I think so, come on!" Mint said and now flew next to pudding, desperately trying to find the pair.

"There!" Pudding squealed. Mint stopped and turned to the left, to see Zakuro and Ayuta on a branch not far away. Mint made a noise and summoned her Minto Arrow, blind with fury at the scene of the blonde holding her dagger out to the wolf mew. "No! Oneechan!" Pudding shouted, trying to stop Mint from shooting at Ayuta.

"MINTO ARROW!"

* * *

Ayuta was trying to pull her arm back when she heard the bird mew's attack.

"MINTO ARROW!"

"Perfect, kill me now! Stop me!" She screamed in her head, and closed her eyes, ready to die.

But she didn't feel the pain shoot through her, instead she felt a pair of arms grab her, and push her down. Ayuta's eyes flew open and she saw Zakuro over her.

"Oneechan…" Ayuta whispered, and saw a trail of blood leak over her back and a drop fall onto the bark.

"Why?" She whispered to the wolf girl.

She lifted her eyes up to the stunned blonde and made a small smile.

"Because you aren't the enemy." She whispered back.

Ayuta's eyes got wide as the wolf girl collapsed on top of her.

"Zakuro? Zakuro? ZAKURO!" She screamed, shaking the purple haired girl on her. Her dagger lay next to her on the branch and she had a sudden impulse to grab it and stab the wolf girl.

"No…" She whispered fiercely. "I WONT BE YOUR WEAPON!" She screamed and pushed her dagger off the branch, and it landed with a thump next to Zakuro's cross.

* * *

Mint stared in horror at what had just happen. The arrow had almost hit her when Zakuro pushed the girl down, and it landed in her back. She collapsed on top of Ayuta, and Ayuta screamed. Pudding stared also.

"Z-Zakuro-san?" She stuttered, her young eyes welling up with tears. "ONEECHAN!" She shouted and started jumping trees toward her. Mint stared at the unmoving Zakuro eyes wide mouth agape.

"Zakuro," She whispered, the harsh tears blinding her. She shook her head, the tears falling out of her eyes. "ZAKURO!" She screamed into the sky.

* * *

Lettuce turned towards the window from her seat next to the bed, hearing a scream. "Ichigo?" She whispered, standing up and going outside. "Ichigo? Where are you? I think the others are in trouble!" She yelled into the open, looking around wildly. "Where did she go?" She wondered.

"So is it only you?" A voice asked behind her. Lettuce spun around and saw Taruto sitting on the edge of the house, looking at her mischievously.

"You will pay for what you did to Ayuta!" Lettuce called out to the young alien and held out her weapon.

"LETTUCE RUSH!" She called and spun around then aimed her weapon at him and a spray of water shot out. He easily dodged it and grabbed his clickety-clackers out of his pocket.

"Take this fish!" He yelled and spun them at her. Lettuce jumped to the left and attacked again. The two battled and from afar away, Ichigo saw them clash. She was hiding behind one of the rocks of the springs, tears running down her face. She knew she should help but couldn't bring herself to move from her hiding place. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly.

Pai floated with Kisshu, watching the two mews gather around Ayuta and the fallen Zakuro.

Pai grinded his teeth together. "How the hell did she resist?" He growled.

Kisshu made a 'pft' sound and Pai snapped his head to him.

Kisshu cocked his head towards Pai with an 'isn't it obvious?' look.

"What?" Pai hissed.

"She's a strong girl; I didn't expect that control to last on her for very long…" Kisshu chuckled and looked back to the girls.

"Well maybe she just needs to be told again." Pai said darkly and called out again.

"AYUTA ATTACK!"

**newmew: Ohhhhh cliff hanger!**

**Kisshu: Ya… Is Ichigo ok?**

**Ichigo: *on ground***

**newmew: ya, she's just sleeping from the shot I ga- I mean, she was really tired…**

**Kisshu: 0.o**

**newmew: *Has innocent look***

**Kisshu: Er ok… REVIEW PLZ!**


	16. The power inside, chapter 15

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: Ugh I'm just going to start the chapter. **

**Kisshu: :/ Lazy much?**

**newmew: Yup, plus were nearing the end, hehe **

**Kisshu: ok… NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**newmew: Nope. STORY TIME!**

**Chapter 15~ The power inside**

"_Ayuta, ATTACK!"_

The words echoed through her head, time seemed to slow down. The crying mews tore Zakuro off her in slow motion, Ayuta's heart the only thing she could hear. Her eyes got wide as she saw the pair of aliens looking at her expectantly. The mews were unaware of the temptation leaking into her mind, pushing her to kill them. A wild fire burned deep in the pit of her stomach, the fire of rebellion.

The, what she hoped was, unconscious Zakuro made the fire burn deeper, fiercer. It flickered up to her shoulders, expanding out to her arms, through her legs. It reached her face and licked out her eyes, her hands feeling the intensity of the fire, her feet also. She clenched her fists and her eyes threw the wild fire out towards the aliens, looking at her so expectantly. She grinded her teeth together, the fire wanting to burst out of her mouth. She got up, and she was the only thing that moved normally. Everything else was slow and unimportant. All that mattered now was feeding the fire, satisfying it.

She threw her hand out; the fire overthrew the temptation, making her able to control her actions again. She noticed she was glowing blue, but that didn't seem important right now. The fire clutched her heart, squeezing and burning it. It felt good. Suddenly new words wanted to escape, to flow out of her mouth just as the fire wanted to. She opened her mouth and released them. "Honey scepter." She said, the words taking a new edge to the fire. A light flooded through the forest, Ayuta kept her eyes wide open, never looking away from the pair of aliens. The light centered on her hand, it swirled around her arm the back to her hand.

Out of nowhere, a long stick appeared, it was yellow. The light gathered to the top of the stick and centered. The light shattered away and a black ball appeared on the tip of the stick. Yellow stripes swirled around it and Ayuta held it above her head, staring directly at the stunned aliens.

* * *

Lettuce and Taruto stopped fighting to shield their eyes from a bright light that came out of nowhere. When it faded, there was silence. Taruto didn't even seem to want to fight anymore, his child curiosity taking over him.

"What the hell?" He asked and teleported away.

Lettuce looked into the forest, wondering what the light had been from.

"AGH!" Ichigo screamed, as the water from the spring slowly rose out and became a light. Lettuce whipped around and stared in confusion as it floated in the air, and became white. It circled into itself and became a small ball, see through and white. Ichigo stood from her rock, staring at the orb.

"Mew Aqua." Ichigo and Lettuce said at the same time.

The orb zipped into the forest, and Lettuce turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo!" She shouted. Ichigo nodded, wiping away her tears and ran with Lettuce through the forest.

* * *

Mint stared at Ayuta; she had her back to them, staring at the aliens. But more importantly, she was glowing blue, which only meant one thing.

"Mew Aqua?" She gasped.

Suddenly an orb of light circled around her arm and settled onto the stick, and it became a small black ball with yellow stripes swirling around it. Ayuta held the scepter above her head, still staring at the aliens.

"Mint! Pudding!" Mint heard Lettuce's voice below them. Mint looked over the branch and saw Lettuce and Ichigo on the ground, looking up at the glowing Ayuta.

They had faces of shock plastered on their face. Mint felt she had the same expression on her face also. She turned to Pudding, but she wasn't there.

"P-Pudding?" Mint asked, looking around. She was nowhere to be found. She heard a laugh and looked to the aliens to see Pudding in Taruto's grasp. "PUDDING!" Mint yelled, standing up next to Zakuro. She was so caught up in Ayuta, she hadn't noticed Taruto had snatched Pudding. He held her by her neck, she scratched at his arm desperately trying to escape.

"Just make sure your bug doesn't hurt us and we'll let her go!" He shouted sneering. Mint looked at Ayuta who had a hard face, grasping the honey scepter.

"Ayuta…" Mint whispered but Ayuta paid no attention to her.

"You have no more control over me," Ayuta spoke. "I will no longer attack my friends." She finished, putting her scepter to her side. She continued to glow.

Lettuce and Ichigo jumped up next to them, staring at Ayuta then Pudding.

"We won't hurt her, just let us leave and well teleport her to the ground." Pai stated.

"I can't let you leave." Ayuta said with no emotion in her voice.

* * *

Ayuta stared at the aliens; she would not let them escape. Not after what they put her through.

"Then let your friend die!" Kisshu shouted cueing Taruto to squeeze on her neck. Pudding gasped out for air and Ayuta continued to stare at them. Pudding's gasps tore through the silence, ripping at each mew's heart.

"S-Stop it!" Ichigo cried. Taruto loosened up on her neck.

"Just let us leave." Taruto said, sounding bored.

Ayuta stared at them. "No." She said emotionlessly again.

Pai narrowed his eyes at her. "Were leaving here one way or another, whether it's with a dead mew or not!" He hissed. Ayuta stared at him.

"Come on Hachi-chan!" Kisshu called out. "Were just going to le-"

"Fuck you." Ayuta interrupted.

Kisshu looked at her with a surprised disgusted look on his face. "Fine." He shrugged and summoned his sais. He held one to Puddings arm and threatened to cut her.

"You despicable bastard! She's just a child!" Mint screamed.

"Which is why she's good leverage!" He sang and put the dagger to her arm.

"MINTO ARROW!"

"LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"QUEEN BEE REVENGE!"

The four mew's attacks shot at once, Ayuta's being the strongest for it was fused with mew aqua. Kisshu flew back, Pai teleported and Taruto dropped Pudding.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell through the air. Ayuta shot off and reached out to catch the monkey girl. She grabbed her wrists and pulled up, just in time to not hit the ground. Ayuta held Pudding in a tight hold as the young one clung onto her.

"Dammit, alright time to go!" Taruto said.

Ayuta floated back up to the mews and placed Pudding down. They all stared at the aliens.

"Oi, how's your purple haired one doing?" Kisshu sneered. All the mews looked down at the injured Zakuro, and Ayuta saw them start to teleport away. She turned back to them quickly and held her scepter in the air.

"QUEEN BEE REVENGE!" She shouted, and a bright light came out of the tip of the scepter. The blinded aliens stopped teleporting and shielded their eyes. Ayuta pointed her scepter towards them and felt the power build up, the power that was hiding inside of her all along. It surged through her and came out of her fingertips, into the scepter. A blast came out of the scepter and it raced towards one specific alien, the one that had caused this whole mess to happen, the one she hated more than the others with a burning intensity.

The beam hit Kisshu right in the stomach and he flew back, smashing through several trees.

"Kisshu!" Taruto yelled out.

"MINTO ARROW!" Mint yelled and twirled around then pulled back on the bow. She shot out the ray of light and it went right into Taruto's arm.

"AGH!" He shouted, gripping his arm in pain.

Pai stared at Ayuta then pulled out his fan. "You just don't get it do you?" He mumbled. "FUU RAI SEN!" A blast of air shot out and Ayuta held her weapon out, and it hit her shield. "We are the people trying to revive this earth, you are the enemy!" He continued, attacking again. Ayuta deflected it again, and slowly flew towards the lone alien. Taruto was on the ground and Kisshu was several miles away, probably unconscious.

"Don't you get it?" She asked. He attacked again and she deflected it easily. "You hurt our friends." She deflected another one of his attacks, sending it back at him. "You abduct us." The wind shot the fan out of Pai's hand and he grabbed at it. "You seem to be mistaken for who the enemy is." She said darkly and roughly pushed Pai back against a tree. He tried teleporting and Ayuta hit her scepter across his head hard. Pai stopped and sat there, powerless against her new strength. She got closer to his face. "You are the only enemy." She whispered, and let go of him. He fell then still half-conscious started to levitate before falling again. This process continued until he was on the ground, leaning against the tree.

Ayuta floated down to him, her arms crossed staring at him intently. He had his eyes closed and was holding his head. She grabbed his wrist and he opened his eyes and stared at her like he wanted to kill her. Funny, she wanted to do the same thing to.

"Then kill me." He spat, as if reading her mind. She squeezed tighter onto his wrist and he hissed in pain but held her stare with a returning stare of loathing.

"I'm not like you." She hissed and hit him over the head with her scepter as hard as she could, knocking him fully out. He slumped against the tree and she let go of his wrist. She turned around and saw Taruto gripping his arm in pain hissing numerous swears.

"You!" She yelled, pointing her scepter at him. He looked up and saw Pai unconscious against the tree. His eyes got wide and he glared at Ayuta. "I want you to leave, all of you! Don't you dare come back, because next time I won't be so caring." She ordered. Taruto growled at her but stood up shakily, walking over to Pai and grabbing his wrist.

He looked at her straight in the eye and just before teleporting hissed at her with a sneer.

"Hope your friend's dead." And he and Pai disappeared.

Ayuta didn't let her guard down even though the fire had died down and now she was extremely exhausted. She looked up at the branch and all the mews were huddled around Zakuro. She felt the urge to fly up and help, but she had to find Kisshu and make him leave also. He was going to be the hardest fight yet.

**newmew: I LOVED THIS ONE! **

**Kisshu: Wait why was Ichigo crying?**

**newmew: You'll find out in the next couple chaps… and a lot of other questions too… Oh and I decided to make the end another short 'happy ending' story. **

**Kisshu: So I'm not going to be sensitive in this story?**

**newmew: Nope, originally at the end of the story you were supposed to be, but now it's going to be at the end of the next one. **

**Kisshu: I see…**

**Ichigo: ohhhh what the…**

**newmew: 0.0**

**Kisshu: 0.0 REVIEW PLZ!**


	17. The last breath, chapter 16

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: This one's gunna be short, it's just about Zakuro's death**

**Ichigo: Can I come out of this cage now please?**

**newmew: nooooooooo wayyyyy**

**Ichigo: *Pouts***

**Kisshu: Hehe sorry kitten!**

**Ichigo: *sticks tounge out***

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Now is that any way to treat the key holder? *Spins key around on finger***

**Ichigo: …**

**Kisshu: Exactly**

**newmew: Alright, on with the story!**

**Chapter 16~ The last breath**

Ayuta walked through the forest, gripping her honey septor tightly in her right hand. She followed the line of broken trees, they stretched out pretty far. She had to find and defeat Kisshu, even though she was exhausted from using her power twise. She didn't know how much more she had left, and she would need plently to battle the feisty teen. Her eyes scanned the forest, ready for anything. The birds and all the other animals had stopped making noise when the fight had started, and now with Ayuta far away from her fellow comrades, it was deathly quiet.

The dirt crunched under her boots and she was aware of any other sound that was made, which was none. She continued to follow the line of trees with large holes in them, till she reached the last one, which just had a large dent in it and the tree was leaning back. The afternoon was fading, and the sky was starting to turn a pink orange yellow color. She didn't want to fight him in the dark, he could proably see better than her with his alien eyes. She inspected around the tree, and didn't find him.

"Great…" She mumbled. He was proably hiding in a tree somewhere, planning to wait her out until dark. She grinded her teeth. If she went back and went back to her comrades it would be dark and she would get jumped on her way there, which was not good. She could look around and hope to find him and battle him and win before it got dark, unlikely. The other mews would proably be wondering where she was. She hadn't told them, she wanted to fight him herself, this was her battle. But now she wished she at least brought Mint or someone… She looked up to the cotton candy clouds, trying to decide. She breathed in and sighed, suddently recognizing the woodsy smell. She smiled and breathed it in some more, enjoying the relaxing scent. She closed her eyes and just listened to the quiet; breathed in the smell of the woods. She opened them to find Kisshu right in front of her face staring at her.

* * *

Mint looked at the other mews, Ayuta had disappeared and so had Pai and Taruto.

"Did they take her again?" Lettuce asked worriedly. Mint shook her head.

"No way… she went somewhere…" Mint squinted at the sunset, looking for answers.

A sudden groan made them all look down at the injured mew below them. Mint croached down and grabbed Zakuro's hand.

"Oneechan!" She squealed and the other girls huddled close. Zakuro glowed shortly, then it faded and she was wearing her café uniform, the last thing she wore before she had transformed.

Mint gripped her hand. "A-Are you ok?" She stuttered, seeing Zakuro's pale face worried her.

"I'm fine Mint." She whispered, barley audible. "W-Where's Ayuta? Is she ok?" She stammered, letting a strand of coughs come out. Mint felt tears brim her eyes.

"She's fine. She got rid of the aliens, she really is a strong girl." Mint told her.

Zakuro smiled weakly. "Tell her-" A series of coughs inturupted her. She didn't have much time left. "Tell her I said… That I'm sorry…" Zakuro murmered before falling unconscious again. Mint held her hand to her chest sobbing.

All the mews had tears sliding down their cheeks as they stared at the weak girl, who had protected one who had tried to kill her. Zakuro never stopped believing in the girl, even when she was being harsh on her she had never stopped caring. She had protected her, faught for her, died for her.

They watched as Zakuro took a last shaky breath, then stop breathing altogether. The mews cried, their hearts tearing into two, watching such a strong girl die was enough to send anyone into an emotional breakdown.

Zakuro Fujiwara would fight no more.

**newmew: told you it was short.**

**Kisshu: Is the next one gunna be a fight?**

**newmew: Yup!**

**Kisshu: good!**

**Ichigo: IM SERIOUS LET ME OUT!**

**Kisshu: Then tell me youll do a cosplay of sailor moon for me!**

**Ichigo: NEVER!**

**newmew: *stares at Kisshu* wtf**

**Kisshu: A little fantasy of mine**

**newmew: um ok? REVIEW PLZ!**


	18. A battle in the dark, chapter 17

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: ok this is the big fight scene. I'll do as best as i can on my iPod...**

**Kisshu: *has hearts in eyes* you look so cute in a sailor moon cosplay!**

**Ichigo: *angry vein pulses* now let me out**

**Kisshu: nah**

**Ichigo: WTF?**

**Kisshu: sorry but your just too cute!**

**Ichigo: T^T**

**newmew: newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew... Ichigo the sailor moon thing actually does kind of work for you...**

**Ichigo: DONT LOOK AT ME!**

**newmew: Ok let's start the story!**

**Chapter 16~ A battle in the dark**

Ayuta stood there stunned at his closeness. She froze, she suddenly didn't know how to attack, all her boldness drained out of her. Frightened, she took a step back. He swiftly grabbed her wrist and she yelped as he tightened grip.

"What's wrong? I just saw you kick Pai's ass, what now you can't fight me?" he whispered darkly. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as he gave her a fangy smirk.

He reached up towards her neck and she sucked in a breath. He gently held her mew pendent. "It's still black, doesn't that mean i can still control you?" he murmured to her. She shook her head side to side and he released her wrist and put his hands on either side of her face. "Exactly, because your strong! I admire that strength in you, so be that fierce girl that i love." he whispered and leaned in to kiss her. She was stunned, not knowing what to do. He neared her lips and she flew her hand up to smack the side of his head with her scepter.

He stumbled back releasing her and she held her honey scepter in front of her, ready to fight again. She didn't have the burning fire she had before but she had the will to fight.

He looked up her with a twisted smile. "That's what I'm talking about." he hissed happily and summoned his sais.

"I'm not doing this for you you creep!" she yelled. "There are people i have to protect!" and the image of Zakuro slipped into her head. She bit back sobs and gripped her weapon. Kisshu threw his head back and let out a loud childish laugh.

He looked at her again, humor filling his features. "You're so funny Hachi-chan." he said then charged her.

* * *

"We have to find her." Mint whispered. "She went after Kisshu." The mourning mews looked her. It had come to her earlier, she had a battle to finish and she wouldn't stop until it was done. Ayuta was determined, but she wasn't all that sturdy looking after the Pai battle. Would she be able to defeat Kisshu?

Mint placed her fingers over Zakuro's still eyes and slowly closed them. "Goodbye, oneechan." she whispered. The mews sobbed over the girl, unable to stop the aching in their hearts.

The sunset was fading, a dark purple and blue stretching out, grabbing onto anything it could to try and keep the blackness of night from overtaking the sky.

Mint stood up. "Let's go." she said sternly, a new need filling her broken heart. It spilled out of the cracks and leaked into her stomach, filling her up with a need. A need to avenge her fallen sister.

* * *

Keiichiro paced in the lab. "The day's almost over, where are they?" he mumbled.

"Keiichiro! Zakuro's signal disappeared!"

"What?" Keiichiro ran next to Ryou who was sitting at the computer, his face illuminated by the green screen.

"It just stopped a while ago, i was making sure it wasn't a glitch but now I'm sure! Something happened!" Ryou said wordily. Keiichiro looked at the screen, shocked.

"What the hell's going on down there?" Keiichiro whispered, staring at the moving dots that were the other mews.

* * *

Ayuta jumped to the left swiftly avoiding the attack and took a swipe with her scepter but he ducked and tried cutting her across her stomach. She flew back, and then fluttered up above him. "QUEEN BEE REVENGE!" She shouted pointing her scepter down towards him. He teleported as the beam made a huge hole in the ground.

"Miss me miss me now you got to kiss me!" he teased from behind her. She flew down as he jerked his dagger forward where her back used to be. She grabbed his feet and stopped flying, pulling him down with her. He grunted and attempted to lift them both up but only tired himself out more. She pulled him down then at the last second flung him down and flew up. He hit the ground hard, his sais flying out of his hands. He stayed on the ground face down, and Ayuta panted exhausted. It was dusk, and she had to finish him off before night time came. She lifted her scepter and called out.

"QUEEN BEE REVENGE!" nothing happened. Ayuta gasped and tried again. Still, the scepter did nothing. Then it disappeared, and Ayuta realized she had used all the mew aqua. "Oh no!" she mumbled. She looked back down at Kisshu but he had disappeared.

"Shit!" she hissed sharply, looking around her.

* * *

The mews ran as fast as they could, trying to find Ayuta.

"Ayuta!" Mint yelled, flying off the ground.

"It's dark, we won't find her!" Lettuce panted.

Mint growled and gripped her mint arrow.

"We need to find her!" she yelled and held her weapon up.

"MINTO ARROW!" she did a twirl then pulled back on her bow and released. A ray of light shot out, Mint shot it at a tree and reached up to grab it. She pulled it out and held the glowing stick, before is disappeared. "Dammit, i thought that would work." she hissed.

Ichigo held up her strawberry bell. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" She shouted and the forest lit up. Very shortly, so short Mint could have imagined it, she saw a flying Ayuta in the distance.

"There!" Mint ran towards were she saw her, the others stumbling after her.

* * *

A bright light illuminated the forest, and Ayuta was temporarily blinded. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again; it was still hard to see because of the dammed dark. Ayuta tried again. "KISSHU! Come out you friken coward!"

This time someone answered her.

"Coward?" he chuckled. His voice came from all around, she couldn't pinpoint where it came from. "Why darling, I'm not a coward! I have nothing to be scared of! You have no weapon and you're blind."

"Then fight me!" she shouted. "FURY DAGGER!" she shouted but her weapon did not appear. "Damn it all! Its back by the tree!" she inwardly thought.

"See what I mean?" he said sympathetically. She growled.

"Fight me! I'll fight you with my body!" she stated.

"Hmm but i would really hate to ruin your beautiful body..." he mused.

"I hate you! Why won't you just fight me? I have to defeat you! You have to leave and never come back because people are getting harmed because of you! People i care about!" she ranted, frustrated tears slipping out of her eyes. "Why... Why won't you fight... Me?" she floated to the ground and fell onto her hands and knees, the complete exhaustion and feelings crushing down on her. Ayuta fought it, she knew if she collapsed now he'd win. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just go to sleep. I'll take you back with me and Pai will adjust your mew pendent and well live happily ever after." He whispered into her ear. She felt more tears slip out.

"N-No!" she stammered.

* * *

The mews could now hear Kisshu and Ayuta. Mint stopped and listened she lifted her bow at the sound of Kisshu's voice.

"Too bad!"

"MINTO ARROW!" she spun around then pulled back on her bow, releasing it a shot of light came out. It shot through Kisshu's lower chest. She heard him gasp and fall over.

"Ayuta?" Lettuce ran up to the half-conscious mew.

"Hey Lettuce, is Zakuro ok?" Ayuta asked, about to slip into sleep. Lettuce held back sobs as her heart constricted.

"I'm not... Done yet!" Mint heard a determined growl and saw light. It was coming from Kisshu's crossed sai's.

"NO!" Mint screamed as it shot out of his daggers and headed straight for Ayuta.

**newmew: uh oh Ayuta's screwed!**

**Kisshu: for real? That's a mean way to end the story...**

**newmew: Says the guy who's the one trying to kill her...**

**Kisshu: details details...**

**Ichigo: YES IM OUT! *kicks Kisshu in the nuts***

**Kisshu: XO *falls over***

**newmew: 0.o REVIEW PLZ!**


	19. A kiss in the dawn, chapter 18

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: Ugh I just looked back and relized how short the last chap was. T.T I'm sorry it seemed longer on my ipod… Oh ya and I looked back over my chaps and relized how little detail I was putting into them, I'll be revising and editing to make them better once I'm done with the story, k?**

**Kisshu: They do kinda suck.**

**Ichigo: Youre so mean! Theres no way you could ever be the sensitive guy!**

**newmew: Not in this story… but the next! Oh you'll see the next, 'THE HEART'S DECEPTION!' The continuing to 'Tears for the Lost'!**

**Kisshu: You've already planned out the sequal… before youv finished the story?**

**newmew: I'm proactive like that :D**

**Kisshu: Ya whatever, NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!**

**Ichigo: Otherwise, 'Mew Mew Power' would be destroyed…**

**newmew: Didn't we already mention that before?**

**Ichigo: Ya but I like to remind people…**

**Kisshu: THEY MADE ME SOUND GAY T.T**

**newmew: Poor Kisshu… NOT!**

**Kisshu: Bitch…**

**Ichigo: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 18~ A kiss in the dawn**

Ayuta lifted her head up weakly and saw the blinding light coming tword her, it lit up all around the forest, all the mews horror stricken faces clear as day.

It seemed to move in slow motion again, Lettuce was screaming something at her, grabbing her wrist trying to pull her away, but Ayuta was to weak to move. Mint was running twords them, a determined glint in her eye. Ichigo had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as she watched from next to Pudding, who was crying out something to. Ichigo grabbed Pudding and held her back as she screamed out and faught Ichigo. The light got closer, and so did Mint. Lettuce finally got up and started slow motion running twords the others, motioning with her hands to proable find cover.

Ayuta watched this whole scene unfold as she was still to weak to move. Mint screamed out and Ayuta read her slow motion lips.

"AAYYUUTTAA!" Then everything went back to normal, Mint racing twords her no more in slow motion, the beam's roar tearing into Ayuta's ears, the screams from Pudding and Lettuce trying to keep the child hidden behind a tree.

Ayuta suddently relized, she was staring death in the face. Again. She was quite irritated with these sudden death experences, she wished the gods would stop tourching her and put her out of her misery, but no. They played a sick and twisted game with her life. And the life of the one's around her. Never had she felt like she was finally settling into a family then when she was at the café, and even though she had spent, what? Two days there, she had had a connection with everyone. But the gods laughed at her hope, and placed the aliens in front of her.

Gods, what a ridiculous thing to think of. It was simply the aliens. They had good intentions, but were expressing them wrong. If they were to just compromise… we could all have a peacfull resolution.

_But no. Nothing was ever…_

"AYUTA!" Mint tackled Ayuta and Ayuta held onto Mint. "I wont let Zakuro's death go in vain!" She whispered, and the impact of the beam threw the intertwined mews up into the air, throwing them against a tree, Ayuta hitting the tree, Mint taking the full force of the beam. They slowly slid down and Ayuta groaned in pain and finally passed out.

…_Nothing was ever that simple._

* * *

Kisshu held his sai's weakly in his hands as he relized he had just used the last of his energy and wouldn't be able to teleport back to ship, or regenerate himself. He would need to recover before thinking of doing of any of that. And the only help for miles he had just blasted into a tree.

Kisshu, with great effort, looked up and saw the limp pair by a far tree. He relized what he had just done could of just killed Ayuta. "I…" He whispered, staring at the unmoving girl he had traded Ichigo for. He had decided her for his mate, her helping rule the world and being the savior of their own with him by her side. Her, who he had just proably killed. He looked at her sadly and closed his eyes. What had he done?

* * *

Ichigo stared at Mint and Ayuta, they didn't move. The group of mews did nothing but stare, shock hitting them in the face like a bag of bricks. All their eyes were wide, their mouths agape. Ichigo took a shaky step forward then collapsed, breaking down into a wave of tears. "N-no! They c-c-cant b-be g-gone!" She shrieked, her sobs ripping out of her chest like a wild beast that had just been awaken.

"**AYUTA! MINT!** **GET THE HELL UP** **AND** **LOOK AT US!** GET UP AND RETURN TO NORMAL, SMILE AND BE SARCASTIC TWORDS ME, I DON'T CARE!" Ichigo cried out despratley, her pleas falling apon two deaf ears, one pair trying to block out the sound. The light from Kisshu's attack still hung weakly into the air, and slowly dissolved into blackness, Ichigo's sobs tearing through the night sky and ripping through the heart of Kisshu and the other mews. "please… just… do something…" She begged to the ground, her tears falling from her cheeks into the soft dirt. "Please…" She asked one last time.

Lettuce turned away, silent cries vibrating out her mouth. She closed her eyes and held one hand to her chest the other to her side. Pudding reached out searching for Lettuce. Finding her ribbon she grasped onto her leg tightly and sobbed into the green haired girls leg.

Ichigo pounded on the dirt. "NO!" She scremed, making Lettuce and Pudding jump slightly. Ichigo stood up shakily and walked over to the mews against the tree. "Get up." She ordered.

Lettuce turned twords Ichigo. "I said GET UP! Your stronger than to die here! Think of what Zakuro did for you! She died for you! Mint has proably died for you to! So don't you dare, you ungrateful brat, DIE ON US NOW!" Ichigo roared and stood over the pair of mews, her fists at her sides shaking in anger.

* * *

Ayuta swam through the blackness, she tried to find a way out but it seemed to swallow her deeper. She felt the blow to the tree had done much more than just knock her out… was she… no! She couldn't be! She knew better than to die here. The blackness shoved her down, pinning her arms and legs. It hurt to struggle, her mind said to give in, let yourself relax and just go, but her body screamed back a sharp _NO!_ She continued to struggle, but now she was sleepy. The ever bliss of sleep pulled her mind in more reason now, but not enough to stop her body from fighting back. _NOT YET! _It hissed. Ayuta nodded, agreeing. She had to keep fighting until she was out of this mess.

Ayuta pulled just enough strength over her temptations to push the pressure off her arms and legs, and she swam up, hoping to find a surface. But the blackness would not let her go so easily. Another hit of drowsiness dissolved over her, stronger. Ayuta floated back down a couple feet, her mind cooed her down deeper, her body screamed to go higher. She was just starting to give into the blissful mind when a voice ripped through the water, sending ripples all around her, pausing her decent.

"_I said GET UP! Your stronger than to die here! Think of what Zakuro did for you! She died for you! Mint has proably died for you to! So don't you dare, you ungrateful brat, DIE ON US NOW!"_

"Ichigo…" Ayuta felt rage fill her, and her mind temptation was gagged as her body took over. She swam as hard as she could, as fast as she could, up. Twords the voice.

Ayuta sliced through the water, almost there. "Don't worry Ichigo," Ayuta said in her head. "I wont die on you!" And with that she felt herself surface.

Ayuta flew forward, gasping and panting. She grabbed at her throught as the air came in and out, a gift from the gods. How dare she blame them earlier? "A-Ayuta!" Ichigo gasped. She looked up at Ichigo, about to gasp her name.

_CRACK!_

The sound echoed off the trees and entered the night sky. Ayuta lifted a hand up to the red hand mark the mew had just gave her. "How dare you put us through that!" She spat with an edge and venom in her voice that would of caused anyone to shrink to an ameba.

"I…" Ayuta was speechless. She suddently looked down and saw the bird mew in her lap. "MINT!" She shrieked and grabbed the girls face. "MINT! MINT PULL OUT! DON'T GO DOWN SWIM UP UP!" But she didn't know how strong as Ayuta had been at resisting and could of already gave in. Ayuta slumped over the girl and a tear fell down her face and landed onto the navy blue haired girls cheek.

Mint gasped, her eyes flying open. "MINT!" She screamed and held the girl close. Then felt the sticky wetness on her back. Ayuta pulled away and squinted through the dark. It was blood. "Oh shit! Ichigo she's hurt badly! Lettuce, Pudding!" She called out. The two came rushing out and neeled down to look at Mint.

"Lettuce…" Pudding asked, her voice a small child's whimper. "Is Mint oneechan going to die to?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end. Lettuce grabed the young girls blonde head and pulled her to her chest.

"Pudding…" She whispered to her, rubbing circles on the girls back as she cried.

* * *

It was too much. He couldn't take it. The agonizing painful screams, the sobs that tore his very exsistence into two, the terrified voices. No person; nor alien; was ment to hear any of this. He ground his teeth together, his insides churning inside of him. He suddently upchucked, feeling the hot taste of blood come out with it. He heard the mews turn twords him. Now he was really dead, unless he introduced his plan to them before they killed him.

"You filthy arrogant selfish HEARTLESS BI-POLAR **MONSTER!" **Ichigo screamed, her voice raising with anger. She stood and stalked twords him.

"Wait, I can-" He was inturupted by a kick connecting with his jaw. He spat out more blood and coughed violently. Another kick came, and it came at his side. More blood came gushing out of his mouth. "I… can revive her…" He muttered, just as Ichigo was pulling back for a kick to his face.

She froze. "You what?" She blinked at his figure, hard to see him in the dark.

"I can revive her, but you need to revive me first." He said weakly.

Ichigo spat at him. "And why the hell would we revive you? YOU CAUSED THIS!"

He reached out and weakly gripped Ichigo's ankle. "Ichigo… please… I know… I'm sorry… It's all my fault…" he said between deep breaths.

"How would we revive you?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo snapped her head twords her.

"Ayuta… her honey septor has the ability to heal…" He said.

"Then let's just revive her ourselves and leave this sorry excuse for life to die!" Ichigo hissed at them.

Kisshu shook his head, trying to chuckle but failing and just causing another round of coughs to control him again. "One, you need mew aqua, which I have, and two, her healing powers don't work on alien inflicted wounds, Pai made it that way in her-" He paused to catch his breath. "her pendent." He finished.

Ichigo stared down at him, contemplating. The first streaks of dawn reached over the hills far away, giving little detail around them. Kisshu had deep cuts, and there was a pool of blood starting to collect around him. Ichigo suddently worried for his safety, for deep down, she had loved this alien._ That_ was why she was so upset about hearing about him switching out for Ayuta… that was why she had broke down crying outside, unable to fight. Now relizing it, she bit her lip and faught tears that threatened to leak out her eyes as she looked at her half dead true love. "Ok." She said in a defeated voice and knelt down to him.

He reached inside his shirt and pulled off a necklace with a tiny blue shard attached to it and handed it to Ichigo. She got up and turned twords Ayuta.

Ayuta stared at the alien, relizing she would have to revive the one she had worked so hard to kill, but in return the life of her friend would be restored. That was enough to make her reach out and grip the little shard.

"HONEY SCEPTER!" She shouted, and suddently the mew aqua dissolved into pure light and a yellow stick appeared. The light landed in her hand then circled around her arm before going back to her hand. It floated up to the top of the stick and landed ontop of it, the light shattering away revieling a black ball with yellow stripes circling around it. She held it above her head.

She gently handed Mint to Ichigo and stood up shakily. She walked over to Kisshu and the rays of light started to turn into beams, shining just ever so slightly. It hit the side of Ayuta's blank face and made shadows on the other side. Kisshu was just a shadow on the ground, his pool of blood increasing.

He looked up at Ayuta and the light hit his face, a look of sorrow, gratitude, and loving care mixed into his features as the soft orange light tinted his bloody face, it made him look like an angel. She knelt down and held her septor to his body and closed her eyes. Like before, words boiled at her tounge, begging to be let out. She opened her mouth and it only came out in a whisper.

"Sweet treat reborn!" She whispered intently. A light glow shone through her closed eyes, a tear of emotions rolling over her cheek as the light faded. She felt a cool hand wipe it away and she opened her eyes and saw a fully healed Kisshu kneeling in front of her. His clothes were still terribly bloody, but all scrapes bruises and cuts were gone. He gave her a gentle smile with pure kindness in his eyes, they were liquid amber, melting into her soul and consuming her. The once orange light was now a beautiful dimmed purple, a foggy light replacing the orange one. It showed every feature of his face, all was beautiful and pure kindness.

"Thank you." He whispered and started to get up. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, a very loving sweet one. Kisshu was surprised but soon closed his eyes and gently held the back of her head, kissing her back with love. Morning light bathed the two, bright dark yellow light shining down.

She pulled back and stared into his caring golden eyes. "No," She whispered to him. "Thank you." He smiled sweetly and pulled a hand up to put it on the side of her cheek. Suddently his features changed, from kindness and happiness to sadness and regret. She looked at him and he avoided her gaze.

"And…" He said, pulling away from her standing up. "…I'm sorry." Before teleporting away.

**newmew: WOW even I am shocked **

**Kisshu: You made me such a prick…**

**Ichigo: 0.o why'd she kiss him?**

**Kisshu: uh what?**

**Ichigo: WHYD YOU KISS HER HU?**

**Newmew: EEEEPPPP**

**Kisshu: REVIEW PLZ!**


	20. An endless bond, chapter 19

**TEARS FOR THE LOST**

**newmew: i got kicked off the comp again...**

**Kisshu: +.+**

**Ichigo: wtf**

**newmew: im sorry newmew4you does not own tokyo mew mew**

**Ichigo: thank gods**

**newmew: so mean...**

**Chapter 19~ An endless bond**

Ayuta felt the hot tears drip down her face. What a hopeless situation. How stupid! The teen who had just captured her, controled her, beat her up- why would he ever be kind? He wasnt, and now another was going to die in vain.

* * *

(earlier)

Kisshu lay unconcience against the smashed tree. A ripple in the setting light changed into Taruto and Pai. Taruto was holding Pai up with his good arm. Grunting he threw Pai ontop of Kisshu they both woke up and jumped in suprise.

"ACK Pai get off me!" Kisshu growled.

Pai rolled off of Kisshu and rubbed the back of his head. Kisshu groaned as every bone in his body felt like it was on fire.

"Both of you get up and heal yourself!" Taruto snarled. Kisshu mumbled and Pai sat up. Taruto put two fingers to his injury and it glowed then was healed. The other two did the same.

Kisshu stood up."Now what?" he turned to Pai. Pai's face was unreadable as he stared off into space.

"Kisshu we need you to keep fighting them." Pai stated.

"What? In her condition?"

"She used most of her power, wear her out then attack hard. If you get in trouble heal yourself somehow and teleport back to the ship. I think we'll surender for now, but not for long." Pai said. Kisshu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." he grumbled unhappily.

"Be back by morning or we'll come to get you."And with that they were gone.

Kisshu looked at the setting sun. He continued to watch the sky until he heard footsteps with his acute hearing."And so it begins." he mused with a blank face and teleported into a nearby tree.

* * *

(currently)

Kisshu teleported to the ship in a shaky condition. Rage, saddness, regret, confusion- it swirled endlessly around in his head. He threw his room door open and slammed it shut behind him. He stood with his bangs covering his eyes with his mouth a hard line. Letting out a loud snarl he summoned his sais and slashed his bed in half. With an insane glint in his eyes he turned and kicked his bed stand over. He charged at his dresser and crossed his sais, a beam of energy gathering at the tips. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed.A hand slapped his sai's out of his grip, the beam disintegrating. It grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall. "Pai damnit, get the hell off me!" Kisshu growled.

"Calm down. Why are you destroying your room? What happened?" Pai asked. He lashed out like a wild animal.

"It's your fault!" he snarled, reaching up to claw at his arms. Pai teleported out of his reach and reapeared across the room with his arms folded and glaring. Kisshu stood against the wall, his hands in fists, eyes in a mad fire and foaming at the mouth.

Pai sighed and pulled out a needle."Oh no, your not pulling that bull shit on me!" Kisshu darkly chuckled and dived for his sais. Pai teleported in front of them and attempted to stick Kisshu in mid air. He turned to the side, narrowly avoiding the tip of the needle. He slammed into Pai's knees, causing him to fall to his side. Kisshu reached for his daggers but Pai kicked them away and turned towards him.

They were on the floor laying on their stumachs. Pai pulled the needle back, ready to inject the liquid into Kisshu. Kisshu grabbed his wrist and punched Pai in the face, causing him to drop the needle. Kisshu quickly picked it up and swiftly took a stab at Pai. It would of hit his arm had Pai not teleported away. The needle slammed into the ground, the tip snapping.

Pai had teleported out of his room, and Kisshu threw the needle against the wall. The glass shattered and the green sedative crept down his metal wall. He panted exhausted, then fell asleep on his floor.

* * *

Ayuta fell to the ground, completly exhausted, and fell asleep. The mews didnt know what to do. Pudding Lettuce and Ichigo glowed then changed into their cafe uniforms, and Ayuta changed into her tee shirt and jeans soon after. Ichigo turned to Mint, Lettuce and Pudding tried to awake Ayuta but she was to exhausted. A short groan from the body next to Ichigo made everyone turn. Mint slowly opened her eyes and stared at everyone's wide eyes.

"Hey what are we doing? We gotta get to work..." she mumbled looking at everyones cafe uniforms. Soon she glowed shortly and was in hers too.

* * *

Ryou raced down the morning lit road in his red lambrogeni. He had a determined face, and worried eyes. They had lost the signal to Mint earlier, and Ryou had decided to go see what the hell was happening. What the man didnt know was that Mint and Zakuro's signal was now pulsating on the screen. Keiichiro stared at the computer, his mouth hanging open.

"Wha- how?" he stammered.

* * *

Kisshu stood up from kneeling at Zakuro's side. He let out a long sigh and stared at the enemy he had just revived.

"Anything for Ayuta." he whispered and dissapeared.

She slowly half opened her eyes, the bright light an unwelcomed visitor. She sheilded her eyes from the harsh light and groaned. Sitting up she looked over herself in her cafe uniform. Sudden relization hit her and she looked around, her gaurd up. Wasnt she dead? Then why was she here now? She thought, confused.

* * *

Ichigo stared at Mint. "M-Mint?" she stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh ya, where's Ayuta? She better say something nice, i took that fricken blast for her..." She trailed off, her snooty attitude dissolving. Ichigo grabbed her into a tight hug, tears falling out of her eyes laughing and crying at the same time. The other mews ran at her, jumping into the hug crying and laughing also. Mint was Mint, near death experince or not.

"Shouldnt I... Be dead?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Ya..." Ichigo said, they pulled out of the hug and thought of explanations. "When Ayuta revived Kisshu, some of it must of went to you." Ichigo said.

"But Kisshu said that Pai made it so she couldnt heal alien inflicted wounds." Lettuce said.

"He proably lied, just so we could revive him instead na-no-da!" Pudding said angrily. Mint's face got red.

"WHAT? You revived Kisshu?" she screamed, bewildered. "After I took a shot from him and almost DIED?" Lettuce threw her hands up waving them back and forth, defending Ayuta. "For a good reason! He said he'd revive you if we healed him!" Lettuce said. Mint snarled and looked left and right.

"Where's that baka?" she hissed. The three girls looked behind them to the sleeping Ayuta. Mint caught there eyes and followed. The color drained out of her face. "Is she ok?" she whispered, all the anger gone.

"Ya, shes just really tired..." Ichigo said and sighed, falling back onto her back. "and so am i." She and Pudding follwed her lead, laying on their backs. Mint leaned against the tree, also exhausted.

* * *

Zakuro walked through the forest, curious of what happened. She came to the spring and saw all the water was gone. She stared at the empty spring, wondering what in the world had caused this. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered and stared at her.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"Do you know why your spring is all dried up?" Zakuro asked smoothly.

"I havent the slightest idea child. Have you by any chance seen a girl younger than you with blonde hair and blue eyes named Ayuta? We were taking care of her and i guess we fell asleep... when we woke up she was gone." The lady asked worried, pausing as if to reasure they had fallen asleep. She assumed they thought the encounter with mews and aliens was a dream. She quickly thought of a lie.

"Yes, she's my sister. She called me to come pick her up. You were asleep so i didnt bother to wake you. I came by to see if you had awoken so i could give you a proper thank you." she bowed to the woman and gave a thank you to her. The woman examened her with narrowed old eyes.

"Her sister?" she questioned, examining her purple hair ang grey eyes, looking nothing like Ayuta.

"Adopted sister." Zakuro said. The lady nodded, excepting this.

"Tell her i said goodbye." The lady said and closed the door.

Zakuro sighed and walked away. Suddently the sound of a car made her stop. She turned around and saw a red lambrogeni speeding her way. It hit the brakes and went slidding toward Zakuro. She stood there looking bored. the car halted just inches from her, dirt flying everywhere from the sudden halt. The door opened and a baffled Ryou stepped out, staring at the emotionless Zakuro.

* * *

Ayuta groaned and turned over, her shirt and jeans absolutly filthy. She kept her eyes closed, knowing the morning light would hurt. Birds tweeted above her and she heard murmers. She snapped her eyes open and the world was upside down. She sat up and looked at the uniformed girls kneeling in front of her. Lettuce Pudding... Mint! Ayuta jumped forward and hugged her.

"Mint! How?" she asked. Mint shrugged Ayuta off, trying to look like she didnt care.

"Well when you healed that jerk Kisshu," she glared at the guilty blonde. "Some of it reached me." She finished. Ayuta nodded, still ashamed. But she was suprised she hadnt brought up kissing Kisshu... Or had she not been told? Ayuta smiled suddently and bowed to Mint while sitting.

"i'm really sorry, i was trying to save you!" she said. Mint huffed and turned to look through the trees.

"Yes well... Thank you..." she mummbled. "You couldnt of done something stupider though!" she mumbled.

"Yes she did, na-no-da! She kissed Kisshu, oneechan!" Pudding said jumping into the air. Ayuta fell over. Mint's eyes became angry glints. She slowly and mechanicly turned twords Ayuta with a hard mouth.

"Hahahaha kids these days!" Ayuta glomped onto Pudding and covered her mouth. Pudding wiggled around mumbling into Ayuta's hand.

"Ay-" Mint got bigger as Ayuta and Pudding got smaller. "-ut-" She towered over the girls. "-a!" She growled and Ayuta and Pudding had anime tears. Pudding ran out of Ayut's hands and Mint shot an acusing finger at her. "BAKA!" She yelled and Ayuta disintigrated, she made a small squeal to Mint's anger. The other girls watched with large sweatdrops. "Pudding theres a reason we didnt tell her..." Lettuce said. The sound of running stopped the fighting and everyone turned twords the noise. Zakuro and Ryou emerged through the trees and stopped. Suprise lined everyones face exept Zakuro's.

* * *

Zakuro looked at all the girls and nodded, signaling a hello. All the girls ran twords her, catching her in a tight hug. Loud cries of sobs bounced through everyone's ears as the girls cried for happiness. Zakuro rubbed Mint's back and patted Pudding on the head. She caught Ryou staring at Mint.

"Now how the hell are you here? I thought you died! And why are there six mew signals?" He eyed Ayuta.

"First, how are you alive Zakuro?" Mint asked, wipeing her tears away. Zakuro shrugged, all the girls moving with her shrug.

"I woke up healthy." she simply said.

Ayuta jumped back."Maybe the mew aqua got far enough to revive Zakuro!" she said happily. All the girls nodded except Zakuro. Her and Ryou looked at the girls, wondering what had happened. Mint caught there stare and sighed.

"Ayuta you have a lot of explaining to do." She said, nodding to the confuzled pair. Ayuta nodded and turned twords Ryou. He held up his hand.

"Can we do it at the cafe?" he asked. The girls nodded and followed Ryou to his car, glad everything was over.

* * *

Kisshu glared at the departing mews. Mew aqua? That was their explanation? They hadnt even thought it was him! He roared, his efforts to redeem himself had gone in vain. He would have to do it another way, somhow, somewhere... He would not be forgotten. He would earn her trust, she had admitted feelings for him when she kissed him. He would make her feel that way twords him again. With tearful golden eyes he teleported away.

* * *

Ayuta looked over her uniform and growled. They were in the cafe, and she had told her tale and was upgraded to serving since she was now a mew mew. But she hated her new uniform. It was a short dress, it had a poofy bottom and sinched around her waist, then had a semi poofy top with poofy sleeves. It was yellow except for the sinch at her waist, which was black. She had a maid hat thing that was lacey and black. She had black shoes with knee high white socks.

"I look like a hentai." she grumbled. Keiichiro almost fell over.

"You look cute na-no-da!" Pudding said and smiled up at her. Ryou shrugged and an angry pulsing vein appeared on Ayuta's forehead.

"What's that suppose to mean, Ryou?" she grinded her teeth together staring at the blonde. He gave her a sideways glance then shrugged again. "What the heck? You cant answer me with a shrug! Hey dont you just walk away from me!" he had started to turn away cooly when she ran up and grabbed his ear.

"AH Ayuta let go of your boss!" he growled. She smiled evily and shrugged. The two stared each other down. Keiichiro sighed and chuckled as the afternoon light shined apon the cafe.

"Ayuta." Zakuro called from the side of the room. Ayuta turned from an annoyed Ryou to her. "I want to ask you some questions." She said cooly. Ayuta let go of Ryou and walked over to her.

"Yes Zakuro?"

She hesitated, looking at the girl. "Are you an orphan?" This took Ayuta by suprise.

"N-no." she stammered. Zakuro's eyes narrowed a millimeter. Ayuta looked at the floor.

"When i was born, i was mixed up by the nurses and put in a diffrent room then i was suppose to be. Unable to be found, they assumed i had been kidnapped. My parents were devasted, but had been planning to go to Paris after i was born. They left to go on their trip and by the time i was found and identified, it was too late. They couldnt contact them so they gave me to my grandma. I lived with her most of my life until three years ago when she died in a fire. Iv lived in an abandon apartment since then, stealing clothes and food to survive." Zakuro looked at her with sad eyes as the girl hid her eyes with her bangs. "I dont even know what my real name is. I named myself Ayuta." A tear slid down her cheek. The room had gone quiet as everyone listened and pitied the lost girl. Zakuro hugged Ayuta and put her head on her hair.

"You have a family now." she whispered into Ayuta's honey scented hair.

light shinned through the window and onto the pair. The same window that had reinvented a young girl named Ayuta Mana's life. An adventure always rested within the walls, an argment always bubbled in the floor boards, and an endless bond was firm in the hearts of the people who worked at the tiny pink cafe.

**newmew: hehe i couldnt kill Zakuro!**

**Kisshu: awww**

**Ichigo: yay!**

**newmew: review plz! I'm sorry, the program I used was super crappy because i am on a trip on my Uncles computer, it deleted some of the words because its crappy. if a sentence doesnt make sense copy/paste it onto reviews and i'll fix it! I' m going to spell check it when i get home in two days, this thing doesnt have it! sorry!**** yup this is the last chap :) *applause plz***

**Kisshu: but theres gunna be another series?**

**newmew: yup, but for now im soley going to work on 'Forgive the Lonely'! I hope you enjoyed 'Tears for the Lost'! Title for the next story may change,**

**REVIEW PLZ THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I worked long and hard on this so favorate plz! newmew, signing out! ;D**


	21. Ayuta drawing upload noticepaint

**TADA**

**OK SO I'V DRAWN AYUTA AND SHE'S UP ON DEVIANTART, ONLY SHE'S MADE AS PAINT RIGHT NOW. I'LL GET MY ORIGINAL SKETCH OF HER UP SOON BUT FOR NOW CHECK OUT THE PAINT VERSION!**

**My account name: KisshuFanGirlNumber1**

**CHECK IT OUT!**

**~Samonia/newmew**


End file.
